Unforgiveness
by ilovemesomecupcakes
Summary: Grant has been keeping a secret. This secret? His cousin. Cammie Morgan, an all-out American girl, who is totally normal. Just about as normal it gets when you haven't seen your dad since you were five, and you don't know if your mom is ever telling you the truth. ZxC
1. Chapter 1

I should warn you. Whoever you think he is, he is not.

He fooled me, and he will fool you too.

He left me alone. Hanging. He just… left.

I loved him. He was the only one that I'd ever loved.

Then… then… he just left. He left with nothing to say.

I can't forgive him. Ever.

I will never forgive Josh Abrams.

On the bright side, I probably won't ever see him again.

CAMMIE POV 

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMIE! CAMMI-"

"Shut up, Bex! I can hear you, you know? Now, what do you want?"

"Well, it's not what I want; it's more what Macey wants."

Oh gods… no. Macey McHenry? The Fashion expert? HELL NO.

"Bex. Let me outta your house. NOW."

I heard a voice behind me say, "A bit too late for that, Cammie."

Macey was standing in the middle of the doorway, arms piled with designer clothes and makeup.

"Oh shit", was all I could say.

"Macey… is this really necessary? I mean… I know I only moved to NYC in July... but I honestly don't get why you must torture me with makeup."

"Please, Cammie. I'm just expressing your inner beauty. Besides, Grant will protect you from all the guys. Apparently, since you're his cousin, you're off-limits."

"I really don't need a boyfriend, Macey."

"Cammie. You have to understand that Josh will not be the only love of your life. There are plenty of extremely funny and handsome boys at Roseville High."

I sighed. I would not be looking forward to meeting guys next Monday.

ZACH POV

"Dude! Grant's cousin just moved in! They keep telling me that she's some hot San Francisco chick, who's like, crazy about acting. She was on the cheerleading team, varsity volleyball, and cross-country."

I turned to Jonas and Nick

"Grant has a cousin?"

"Of course I do." Grant said, walking up to us.

"Since when, man?"

"Since 16 ½ years ago when she was born." He retorted.

"So, when do we get to meet her?"

"Never. None of guys will touch her, got it?" he glared at us, daring us to say something.

"Yeah, we got it Grant." We said.

He held me back for a second.

"Zach. I mean it. I don't want you breaking her heart. You've always been a player and you"

"Psh… look, Grant. I stopped being that a long time ago, I promise, I won't hurt your precious cousin."

"Good. I don't want to lose my best friend to my cousin."

"I don't either."

We headed down the hall to Physics.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I had to get my schedule and-"

"Please take a seat Ms.…..?"

"Cammie, sir. Cammie Morgan."

"All right, then Ms. Morgan. Please take a seat next to Mr. Goode, please."

Cammie was inhumanely gorgeous. Light blonde hair tumbling down her shoulders, the perfect body, the perfect skin, the perfect height, perfect _everything._ And then there were her eyes… a beautiful bright blue.

Wait… Morgan…. Wasn't that Grant's mom's last name…. oh holy shit. That couldn't be….

Cammie Morgan. Grant's cousin that he was so protective about. It couldn't… if a girl like THAT was off-limits… I'd die.

"Hi…are you Cammie?" I asked, smirking.

She glanced at me, then her face contorted into one of confusion.

"Yeah… why?"

"You're Grant's cousin aren't you?"

She nodded.

"I'm Zach. Zach Goode."

"It's nice to meet you?" she said, or rather, questioned.

I smiled. She was cute.

"Well, Cammie. I do believe you've just met Zachary Goode." Someone said.

Someone I knew. Someone I knew too well.

I swung around, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Grant." I said.

Grant and I were on the football field, practicing some spiral throws.

"I thought I told YOU, specifically, to stay away from her!"

"No…. you said, and I quote, 'Don't hurt her'. Guess what, Newman? I haven't hurt her-"

"Yet." He cut in.

"I. Will. Not. Break. Your. Cousin's. Heart. I swear!"

"That better be a promise. I don't want you two getting… close."

I rolled my eyes.

Cammie POV

Grant was right. Zach's smirk _was_ annoying. Actually…it infuriated me. On the other hand… it was rather cute.

But I won't ever tell anyone that.

_Ping._

What the hell was that?

_Ping._

It was coming from outside my window.

_Ping._

I slid the balcony door open.

"Ow!" I was suddenly aware that I just got hit in the face with a CornNut.

"Oh shit! Cammie, are you okay?"

"Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" I said.

"It's okay. It's just me, Zach." He said that as if it was supposed to make me feel better.

"Uhhhh… I didn't know you lived here." I said, leaning over the edge to see him.

My breath caught. I didn't think it was possible, but he looked even hotter in the moonlight.

Yeah, call me a sap, but when I see a cute boy, **_I see a cute boy_**_. _

He smirked. _That infuriating smirk that I just can't damn resist. _

Okay, what the hell was going on with me?

"I live next door. Didn't Grant tell you?"

I laughed. "Grant doesn't like talking about you when he's with me."

"Figures. It's Grant after all."

"Well, what did you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk." He said, his mesmerizing emerald eyes, gazing up at me-

**WAIT. WHAT THE HELL?! Why was I calling him cute?**

_Cause you like him?_

**No. it can't… Grant would be so mad.**

_Cammie, don't go into denial. You can't help it if you're falling for the mysterious, sexy, unbelievably attractive Zachary Goode._

**_YOU TWO GET THE HELL OUTTA MY BRAIN._**

Okay… what the hell was going on with me?

"Cammie? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? What?"

"I said… Are you trying out for the play this year?"

"Probably. I've always been a dramatic. What about you?"

"Nah. Football season gets into it. I'll be there to see it if you're in it, though." He smirked.

"Shut up, Zach. Who would want you there anyways?"

I was sitting on the railing, looking down at Zach.

He put a hand over his heart, faking hurt. "I thought you liked me."

"Maybe, probably, but most likely not."

And then I fell. I was waiting for the impact of the ground to come, closing my eyes…

Then I was in someone's arms. _Zach's_ arms. Oh shit. Grant was going to kill me.

He smirked down at me, emerald eyes inches away from my blue ones.

"How do you like me now?" he whispered, in that extremely sexy mysterious voice that hot guys use.

Damn hot boys and their mysterious voices.

"I… I…." I stuttered.

And then he kissed me.

The next day, I woke up in a place that was most definitely NOT my room.

I shifted, and a wall of Six-pack abs was in my face.

A well-built six-pack, I might add.

An arm was draped over my waist. More like an extremely sexy muscular arm.

Then I saw eyes watching me. Deep emerald eyes.

_Zach's_ emerald eyes.

"What the hell am I doing in your bed, Zach?!" I yelled.

He smirked. "Well, you kinda fell asleep when I tried to take you home, and no one was home… I didn't have any keys… and I didn't want to search you just to find some keys… so I brought you to my house."

I wanted to say something smart, then I remembered his extremely hard abs pressing against me, and I blushed.

I said something along the lines of "Uhhhh…" and "Okay…"

Yeah. I'm not the world's smartest person when it comes to boys. That's Macey.

"So…Gallagher Girl-"

"How do you know I went there?" I demanded.

"Lucky guess." He smirked in a way that totally said that it definitely _was not _a lucky guess.

"Zach…" I begged.

"Cammie…" he mimicked, smirking.

"You really don't want me to get you to tell me this way…"

"Oh, really. I'll have you know, I can take anything." I raised one eyebrow.

Then I kissed his neck, and his face went slack.

"Do you want to tell me now?"

"No." he was fighting it, I could tell.

I kissed his jaw.

"What about now?"

"No." this time, he was more hesitant. Oh, he was good. But I was better.

I kissed his nose, dangerously close to his mouth.

"Zach…you better tell me… before Grant finds out about this…" I pleaded.

"Okay! God! You aren't supposed to use your goddamned sexiness to manipulate a guy! That's not fair!"

"Did you just call me sexy?"

He smirked. "Yes. Yes I did."

"Well, then. I think you're pretty damn sexy too, Zach." I replied, before getting out of the bed, and out the door.

Then I realized that he never told me how he knew that I went to Gallagher.

"Here is your Macey-approved outfit of the day!" Grant said, mimicking a girly voice.

"Thanks. Just throw it on the bed," I said, applying lip gloss.

Macey always told me my skin was perfect, so I didn't need makeup. So I didn't use any. Zilch. Nada. Zero.

"Hey, Cammie. About Bex-"

I squealed. " YOU want to talk about BEX?!"

He blushed. "Yeah… I wanted to ask her to-"

I screamed. "OMIGOD! Grant! DO IT! DO IT TODAY!"

"Okay, sheesh. But… I'm scared. I mean, she's _Bex._ How am I supposed to do it without being intimidated?"

"Please. Just drag her over into some empty closet and kiss her senseless."

He raised an eyebrow. I nodded. He shrugged, then smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Cammie!" he yelled, running out of the room.

I glanced over to my bed, where my outfit was. My eyes widened.

_'Oh dear. Macey… what have I done to make you do this to me?' _I asked silently.

ZACH POV

I closed my locker, leaning on the wall.

Then I saw Cammie, wearing a red plaid boyfriend shirt with a pretty low neck line, and some extremely short pair of black shorts.

My jaw slammed open.

Holy shit… it was like a fucking angel was walking towards me.

Wait… what the hell? What was she doing walking towards-

"Morning Zach." She smiled.

I couldn't take it. I wanted to grab her right then and there take her to some random closet and kiss her half way to heaven.

Damn Grant and his restrictions.

"Zach? Are you okay?"

I smirked. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh… okay. Well, do you know where Grant is? I need to talk to him."

"I dunno. Probably trying to find Bex. Or making out with her in some classroom."

She threw her head back, laughing.

Damn, even her laugh was sexy.

What the hell was this girl doing to my head?

BEX POV

I was walking to AP Calculus when someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"Bex?"

I spun around.

No way.

Grant Newman was standing in front of me.

His perfectly cut blonde hair, his amazingly well-built body…. What the hell did he want with me?

"Grant?"

"Can you come with me?" he asked, quite nervously.

"Ummm….. Sure." My accent was coming out quite strongly, showing that I was extremely nervous.

He took my hand, and led me to an empty classroom.

"Bex…Bex…I have to tell you something-"

I don't know why I did what I did next. Maybe on impulse, maybe because I was scared?

I kissed him.

And he kissed me back.

I think I could have stayed like that forever, kissing the crap out of Grant Newman.

He pulled away after… what? Twenty-four minutes? He held my face in his hands, caressing my cheek.

"Are you sure, Bex? I mean… you're so amazingly gorgeous, why the hell would you want a piece of shit like me? Sometimes I think you're crazy, you know? Liking me, kissing me-"

I shut him up with a kiss.

CAMMIE POV

I walked with Zach down the halls, and girls kept on glaring at me murderously.

_'Yes! I know Zachary Goode is extremely hot and sexy! I get it! Don't need to kill me with your eyes!'_

"Cammie, are you okay? You look really…. Upset." Zach said.

"Why? Does it make me look different when I'm mad?" I demanded.

"NO! No. You still look extremely hot and sexy. " He said quickly.

I smirked as we turned into an empty hallway to AP Physics.

"Hey! Don't steal my smirk!"

" I will smirk _all day long_, Zachary. I will smirk until the day I die. Smirks belong to me, Zach. I _own_ the smirk-"

He spun me around, pushed me against the wall, and placed both hands on either side of my head.

"What was that?" He smirked. That damned, sexy smirk.

I shivered at the close proximity of his face to mine.

"I **_own_** the smirk-Mrphh…. Mmmmmm….." I said as he slammed his lips into mine.

Omigod….. His lips were like a freaking god's.

We continued kissing, lips moving in unison, for what? Ten minutes?

Then the bell rang, and we sprang apart.

"Ummm….. Sorry." He said, slightly blushing.

"It's fine…." I said, fixing my shirt.

"So….. We won't tell Grant about this?" he said.

"Definitely not." I agreed.

He smirked. "Well, that was one hell of a kiss."

"What made it better was Grant forbids it."

"Oh? So you're a rebel now? Going against your own_ cousin?!_ I didn't know you had it in you!"

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up."

He threw an arm (a rather sexy arm) over my shoulders, and we walked into Physics.

What we didn't know was that a girl had recorded that entire thing.

GRANT POV

"Grant! Grant! Grant! Gra-"

"What?!"

Tina ran up to me, shoving her phone in my face.

"Tina. I can't _see_ it."

She held it back a few inches.

And all I saw was Zach and Cammie kissing.

Someone was going to get killed.

I stormed into the Physics classroom.

"Hey, Mr. Moscowitz. Mind if I steal Cammie and Zach for a second? Thanks."

I pointed at Cammie and Zach, motioning for them to come outside. Cammie had this face where she looked determined, and Zach knew what was coming for him.

I closed the door once they stepped out of the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I TELL YOU, GOODE?! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HER! WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUCKING HARD TO UNDERSTAND ABOUT 'DON'T TOUCH CAMMIE'?!"

"Grant…" Cammie said, softly.

I ignored her. "I WARNED YOU GOODE. I WILL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR-"

"GRANT! STOP!"

I froze. Never, had I ever, ever, ever heard Cammie yell.

"Grant, would you just stop? I can like who I wish to like, you cannot control that. If I like Zach, then I like Zach. You cannot change that."

"No." I said, simply.

"No? Did you just say 'no'?" Cammie said.

"Yes. I said 'no'. I don't want you to be with him, so you will not be with him."

A sob escaped Cammie's mouth, and she ran down the hall, crying.

"Grant…." Zach said.

"You stay out of this!"

"You don't get it do you? I really fucking love her! She's not like anyone else I've ever met before! I would never intentionally hurt her! Hell, I wouldn't dream of it. Grant, listen: I love Cammie Morgan, and that is final", Zach said, running after Cammie.

What the hell did I just do?

I might have just lost all the respect I had from my cousin as well as my best friend.

CAMMIE POV

Pain. Anger. Hatred.

Why my life? Why did my life have to be so screwed up?

I pulled my knees closer to my chest, leaning against the tree, looking out at the small pond.

"Cammie?" Zach came up to me.

"Go away."

"I'm not leaving and you know that."

"You idiot. Grant's going to kill you." He pulled me onto his lap.

"Nah. I kinda yelled at him."

"YOU YELLED AT HIM?"

He kissed my neck, then looked up nonchalantly. "Yeah…."

"Oh, you asked for it Goode."

" Well then, if you didn't want me here, you could've said so." He stood up and began walking away.

"Wait! No!" I stood up and ran after him.

Then he suddenly disappeared.

"Zach! Zach! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! Please…Come back."

"What was that?" a husky voice whispered into my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Uhhhh…."I stuttered.

"Do I make you that uncomfortable, Gallagher Girl?" Zach said, his lips lightly brushing against my neck.

I shivered as he kissed my neck continuously. "Zach…." I murmured.

"What's up, beautiful?" I could practically feel the smirk coming from his lips.

"We have to get back to class…"

"I'm fine where I am."

"I'm serious", I said, getting off him.

He huffed, crossing his arms. "Well… fine then." He began walking away.

I rolled my eyes, following him down the hall.

I walked into the lunch room, scanning for Zach.

He wasn't in there, so I asked Bex if she knew.

"Oh… I think Tina just grabbed him."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Calm down, Cammie. He likes you, and only you."

"Fine, but Tina better not be sucking face with him."

I walked out of the lunch room, until I heard noises coming from a classroom.

"Oh, Zach…"

My head snapped in the direction of the voices.

A sob escaped my mouth as the scene in front of me was displayed.

Zach was making out with Tina.

"WHAT THE HELL, ZACH?!" I screamed.

He looked really confused as he looked back and forth between Tina and me.

"What… Tina… What the hell are you doing here?" He said.

"Don't play the 'I'm confused' card on me, Goode. I just saw you and-"

"Cammie, this isn't-"

"What? Huh? This isn't what it looks like-"

"It isn't, I swear!"

"Whatever, Zach. I'm done." I said, tears springing into my eyes as I walked out.

I heard Zach move to follow me, but Tina grabbed him.

"LET GO OF ME, TINA. FUCK OFF." Zach yelled.

I ran out of the school, tears streaming down my face.

Then I remembered that the play auditions were today.

I walked into the theatre room afterschool.

And I found Zach there.

"What the hell are you doing here, Zachary?" I said.

"We need to talk. I swear-"

"Alright! Doors closed! Auditions begin NOW!" Madame Dabney said excitedly.

"Wait! I'm not supposed to-" Zach protested.

"Mr. Goode! What a surprise to see _you _here! Please step onto the stage with….. Ah! Miss Morgan, here." She said.

My eyes widened. "Oh, Madame Dabney, Zach isn't trying out for-"

"Nonsense! You two, on the stage, now!" She said, smiling.

Bex was laughing so hard, she almost fell out of her chair.

I glared at her as I walked to the stage.

"Okay, Miss Morgan and Mr. Goode, I need you to play out the window scene from _Romeo and Juliet_."

"What?! I don't know half of the words they say in that thing!" Zach said.

"Come on, we cannot waste time!" Madame Dabney urged.

**JULIET**

O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
and I'll no longer be a Capulet.

**ROMEO** [_Aside._]  
Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?

**JULIET**  
'Tis but thy name that is my enemy;  
Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.  
What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot,  
nor arm, nor face, nor any other part  
Belonging to a man. O, be some other name!  
What's in a name? That which we call a rose  
by any other name would smell as sweet;  
So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd,  
Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself.

**ROMEO**

I take thee at thy word.  
Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized;  
henceforth I never will be Romeo.

**JULIET**  
What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night  
so stumblest on my counsel?

**ROMEO**

By a name  
I know not how to tell thee who I am:  
My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself,  
because it is an enemy to thee;  
Had I it written, I would tear the word.

**JULIET**  
My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words  
of that tongue's utterance, yet I know the sound:  
Art thou not Romeo and a Montague?

**ROMEO**  
Neither, fair saint, if either thee dislike.

**JULIET**  
How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?  
The orchard walls are high and hard to climb,  
and the place death, considering who thou art,  
if any of my kinsmen find thee here.

**ROMEO**  
With love's light wings did I o'er-perch these walls;  
For stony limits cannot hold love out,  
And what love can do, that dares love attempt;  
Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me.

**JULIET**  
If they do see thee, they will murder thee.

**ROMEO**  
Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye  
than twenty of their swords! Look thou but sweet,  
And I am proof against their enmity.

"Cut!" Madame Dabney said, pleased.

"I never knew you could act," I said, teasing Zach as the scene concluded with our foreheads touching.

"Yeah, well, I never knew either." He whispered, making me shiver.

_'Stop it Cammie. He cheated on you with Tina. He doesn't deserve you', _my brain told me.

"My goodness, Mr. Goode. You may very well be Romeo this year." Madame Dabney said, smiling.

Zach's eyes bugged out.

"I'M WHAT?! I still have a quarter of the football season to go! The championship game is next Friday!"

"Well, then. We'll just have to wait and see what happens, won't we?"

I sat back down next to Bex as Zach rushed out to his football practice.

"Soooooo… what's with you and Zach?" Bex said.

"Well, we were actually going okay… until I caught him making out in a room with Tina, but I don't-"

"TINA WALTERS? ZACHARY BLOODY GOODE HAD AN AMAZING CAMMIE MORGAN WITH HIM, AND HE CHOSE TO MESS AROUND WITH TINA WALTERS?! I SWEAR-"

"Bex, calm down. I don't even know if he meant to… I mean… Tina could've messed with something he ate… and she kinda looks like me from behind."

"That bloody asshole", was all that Bex could say.

"Bex…. Just drop it. It's time for your audition, anyways."

"Fine, but we are finishing this conversation at your house later with two tubs of Mint Chip ice cream."

ZACH POV

Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Coach was going to _kill_ me. This was like, my fifth time being late to practice this month.

"Goode! Get your ass over here!"

"Sorry, Coach. Madame Dabney was-"

"What the hell were you doing with Madame Dabney?!"

"Well, I kinda got locked into a drama audition for _Romeo and Juliet_."

The entire football team burst out laughing, except Grant.

He glared at everyone.

They shut up real quick.

"You better tell me that you didn't audition with Cammie, Goode." Grant said, seething.

"Can't say that, cause then I'd be lying to my best friend."

Grant's eyes narrowed. "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

I shrugged indifferently.

"Grant! Grant! GRANTARY NEWMAN!" Bex shrieked.

Grant's eyes widened. "Oh shit."

Bex came walking up to him, whispering something in his ear.

"Zach. Locker room. NOW."

"What the freakin' hell, man?! I thought I told you not to mess with Cammie, and then you go and _cheat_ on her?!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

" You were making out with Tina? _Tina Walters? _Seriously? Even if I don't think that you two should be dating, I can tell that she really likes you, Zach. How the hell are you supposed to hurt her like that?"

"I didn't _know_ it was Tina. I honestly thought it was Cammie. No lie."

Grant just raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Just go away."

Please... Please... Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

ZACH POV

I was screwed.

Grant and Cammie, both, were out to get me.

When Cammie is out to get you, you _know_ that Rebecca Baxter is on you trail as well.

So, yeah. I'd probably be dead in a week.

Nick came running up to me, with a flyer in the color of a ridiculous purple.

"What the hell is this, Goode? How the hell are you playing _Romeo_ in the play? The freakin' championship is in less than two weeks! Coach is going to kill you!"

"I'M WHAT?!"

"You heard me, Zach."

"Wait... let me see that." I grabbed the flyer from Nick.

**_Cameron Morgan…..Juliet Capulet_**

**_Zachary Goode…...Romeo Montague_**

**_Rebecca Baxter…The Nurse_**

**_Joshua Abrams…..Count Paris_**

Oh…No. No. This could not be happening.

"Zachary Goode!" Someone screamed.

Someone rather familiar.

Cammie Morgan stood before me, fuming.

"Care to explain why you were casted as Romeo?" she said, surprisingly calm.

"It was not my fault. Trust me, I didn't want to be in there as much as you didn't want me in there. I didn't even plan on auditioning. I mean, me? In the drama perfor-"

"Just shut up. I want to get this play over with. You better not mess with me, Goode."

Okay, I probably just witnessed the scariest look I ever had seen on Cammie's face.

She started walking down the hall, toward the drama room. She took a glance at me, slightly raising one eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you coming?"

I glanced at Nick.

"Tell Coach that I won't be there today." I said, before running after Cammie.

"Mr. Goode! I didn't think you would show up!" Madame Dabney said, surprised.

I rubbed the back of my neck, quite nervous.

"Yeah…well, a commitment's a commitment, right?"

Madame Dabney smiled a hideous smile, sort of like the Cheshire cat being chased by a squirrel.

She clapped her hands. "Okay! Stage Crew, please get the set ready! Miss Morgan and Mr. Goode on the stage, please!"

I paid no attention to my lines, until I heard Madame Dabney yell something out loud that made Cammie freeze.

"I need you to kiss her, Mr. Goode."

I looked down at Cammie. Her eyes flashed with pain for a split second, then hardened into a cold glare.

So, I took a risk.

I took a chance.

I wrapped my arms around her and leaned down to meet her face.

In front of fifty dramatics, I kissed Cammie Morgan.

Someone in the audience coughed loudly, and I pulled away.

I glared down, looking for the culprit who ruined my moment.

It was some guy with wavy blonde hair, and that look that girls called 'hot'.

Oh, suuuuuuurrrrrreeeee.

I turned my gaze back to Cammie, and she backed away.

"No. No. No. This cannot be happening…. This can't… It won't-"

And Cameron Morgan ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Omigosh... 23 reviews?!

Totally amazing, guys! I can't believe this is really happening.

I have semester finals this week, so I can't be updating soon.

I'm really sorry, guys. I promise, promise, promise that I'll update as soon as possible.

MERRY LATE CHRISTMAS, AND HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS!

~ilovemesomecupcakes


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Cammie honestly thought that Zach Goode had issues.

Not issues with appearance(He was amazing good at appearance), sports, even academics.

What he_ did_ have issues with was with girls.

God, couldn't he understand that she didn't want any piece of him?

But noooooo, Zachary Goode just kept on coming back. Yesterday had been a box of chocolates, the day before was a 20 inch card, and the day before that? You don't even want to know.

As Cammie walked through the school doors, and headed to her locker, she thought she saw something weird.

Her eyes confirmed it.

There was _nothing_ at her locker from Zach today.

And somehow, oddly enough, she wasn't very happy.

He wasn't in AP Calculus.

He wasn't in Chemistry.

He wasn't in Drama either.

And, boy, was Cammie distraught.

"What the bloody hell has got you rampaging, Cam?" Bex asked.

"Zach isn't here."

Bex looked at her funny. _Really_ funny.

"You're getting your panties in a twist because _Zachary Goode isn't here?_ Oh for the love of pretzels, if I wasn't your best friend, I'd think you were in love with him."

"What? No!"

"See? You said that a little _too_ quickly." Bex smiled, knowing she was winning.

"Ugh. Whatever. Just to let you know, _I am not in love with him. _**Period.**"

"You're in denial, Cams."

"Shut up, Bex."

Zach Goode sat in the hospital wing, waiting for the results.

"This cannot be happening," he told himself.

"Mr. Goode?" a doctor called out.

Zach raised his hand. "Right here."

"You may want to come inside."

Zach stepped into the room.

"Mr. Goode! I'm so glad to see you here. Now, down to business."

Zach said one word. "Marbles."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Oh, I was just wondering if you were paying attention to me."

The doctor looked at him like he was a jar of rotting peanut butter.

"Zach, please take a seat."

"I'm fine where I am." He leaned against the door frame.

"Your mother," the doctor said, gesturing to the unconscious woman in the bed,"Is pregnant with two twins."

Zach sat down.

"Macey! I'm serious! He just _disappeared!_ No one knows where he is!"

"Cams, I'm starting to think that Bex was just the slightest bit correct with her theory."

"What? You mean the one about the hamsters and the Sharpies?"

"No. The one where you're in love with Zachary Goode."

"I'm not in love with him!"

"As much as I hate the idea of it, I think it's actually true, Cammie. And I'd be lying if I said that Zach didn't feel the same way."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That is for you to figure out on your own. I have to go, Cams, but I'll call you back later."

"Bye-" Macey hung up.

Cammie toppled onto her bed, one thing on her mind. _Zachary Goode. _

Ohmygods... 26 reviews!

Thank you to...

acherontamovebo

Zach-Goode'

NoteTheSarcasm6

GALLAGHERGIRL808

PrettyLittleGG

RCheymayne

booklover

Emmy

Gg

therealDutchess

and

Shakespeare's Puppet (Your review was outrageously long)

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!

~ilovemesomecupcakes


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5, guys! Happy 2013 New Years!

Zach was numb. He had no idea what was going on.

"Mr. Goode? Can you hear me?"

He shook his head, clearing all thoughts from his mind. "Of course. I'm fine."

"Well, it is confirmed. Your mother is pregnant-"

Zach closed his eyes, wanting all of this to be a dream.

"-with twins."

Zach's eyes shot open. "She's WHAT?!"

**~A Wonderful page break here~**

****Cammie woke up in an extremely painful condition. she sat upright in her bed, and stared at the empty wall with interest.

_Ring._

"Ugh."

_Ring._

She leaned over her bed and grabbed her phone from the desk.

"What do want, Macey?"

"Look out of your window. Now."

"Mace, I just woke up. I didn't even-"

"NOW."

Trudging over to her window, she took a glance.

And gasped.

Red roses overflowed the driveway. They piled over my car, over the little iron fence, over the perfectly mowed lawns, and the small flower garden my mother had started.

"Wonderful isn't it, Cams?"

"Oh, of _course._ Why _wouldn't _I want my car to be flooded in flowers that I, undoubtedly, will have to clean up." I drawl sarcastically.

"It's the thought that counts, Cam."

"Ugh, whatever. I can't be there at varsity tryouts today. I have the drama performance."

"The performance, or the rehearsals?"

"Yeah, _the performance, _Mace. Totally."

"Okay... but what about tryouts? Your the captain, you have to be there. Get Bex to sub for me. I already made the team... so..."

"Kay." She hung up.

Cammie threw herself onto her bed, not wanting to get up.

She was dipping in and out of sleep, and the last thing she saw before going into unconsciousness was the calendar.

_September 17~ Our anniversary._

__Today was September 17.

Ooooohh... wonder what the anniversary is all about. I'm so sorry it's so short, but I don't have much time today.

I'm so happy that it's a new year. I'm really excited too.

I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's, unlike me, just curled up in a bathrobe, hair in a bun, watching people scream their heads off in New York on a New Year's special.

Happy New Year! Love you all! (:

~ilovemesomecupcakes


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Zach stood outside Cammie's house, jaw opened unbelievably wide.

Hundreds, possibly thousands of red roses, covered the driveway. He picked one up, and sniffed it.

It was extremely cheesy that a guy like this would go through this for Cammie.

Then again, Zach would do anything to get her back.

But someone had beaten him to it.

~ILOVECUPCAKES~

Cammie opened her eyes, still marveling at the sea of roses drowning her car. She saw Zach standing outside, smelling one of the roses.

"Goode! Did you send them?" I screamed out of the window.

His head shot up, and he was smirking.

_Of course. Always the smirking one._

"No, of course not. You don't deserve these. They should be in _my _drive way, not yours."

"Shut up, Goode. Now get out of my driveway."

"You wanted to talk, Cammie! Don't deny me!" Zach screamed, walking away.

Cammie smiled to herself, closing the window.

God knows how long she stayed sitting on her bed, smiling like an idiot.

"Cammie!"

Another smile.

"Cammie!"

Still smiling.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN!"

She shot up. "What?!"

"Grant's here to bring you to school! Hurry up!"

"Okay! Gimme a second, Mom!"

"Cammie! School starts in five minutes! Hurry up!"

Cammie threw on some clothes, grabbed a pair of white flip flops, and ran down the stairs with a bright purple messenger bag.

"Camster! What took you so long?" Grant said, slinging a casual arm over my shoulders.

"I ran into a few… problems."

He opened the front door, and pointed outside. "You mean your ocean of roses problem?"

I smiled cheekily. "Yup."

~HAPPY 2013, GUYS! ~

"Grant! You were supposed to move the roses before you parked in the driveway."

"Sorry, Camster. My bad."

"Whatever. You're coming afterschool to help me clean them up."

"What?! What about you? Where are you going to be?"

"Drama rehearsal. Duh."

"And what if it just so happens that I have football practice?"

"Tough noodles."

* * *

"What?!"

Cammie's shriek could've been heard from 25 miles away, Bex was sure of it.

"Are you serious? I have to _kiss_," She pointed to the boy in front of her, "This….. Thing?"

"You flatter me, Cammie-"

"Don't call me that."

"Well, if you insist, _sugar bear._" Zach said, smirking.

Bex didn't think Zach's situation could've gotten any worse.

* * *

Zach was extremely disappointed.

Cammie hated him.

He had lost his best friend to the girl he loved.

The two most important people in his life, excepting his family, just _gone._

To top it all off, Coach was going to kill him. For missing practice _again._

"Goode! Get your ass on the field!"

I walked towards him.

"This is the seventh time, Goode. What the hell have you been doing?"

_Should I tell the truth?_

_Nah, I'm not going to tell._

**_Zach! Tell Coach the truth!_**

So I did. I told the truth.

"Coach, I'm the lead male in the play."

Half the team gaped at me.

The other half was laughing their asses off.

"YOU'RE THE WHAT?!"

"Chill, Coach. I'm quitting anyways. There's this Jimmy guy that wants the role anyways."

I risked a glance at Grant. His eyes held fury, surprise…. And approval? What the hell?

"Jimmy? Who the hell is Jimmy?"

"Josh, actually. His real name is Josh. I find the need to call him Jimmy, though."

Coach stared me down like I was his first helping of pumpkin pie and vanilla ice cream on Thanksgiving Day.

"Goode. You better get your ass in that cursed drama room and tell Dabney that you can't do that goddamned play. You have five minutes."

* * *

Cammie was in the middle of a very heated, and rather intriguing conversation with Bex, when Zachary Goode came bursting through the doors.

"Madame Dabney? A word, please?" Zach said, emotionless. Breathless, but still emotionless.

"Of course, Mister Goode. Please step inside."

"A word, in private, Madame Dabney, if you may."

The entire drama group was completely awestruck by _this_ Zachary. Completely emotionless and polite.

If there was one thing Cammie was certain of, it was that the words Zachary Goode and polite did not belong in a sentence together.

What was going on?

* * *

"Madame Dabney, I'm sorry, I just can't be in the play."

"Can't or won't?"

"I won't because I can't, and I can't because I won't."

"Mister Goode, you understand that-"

"I will not be a part of the play, Madame Dabney. I'm sorry, but that is final."

Zach walked away without another word, leaving Madame Dabney wondering what a wonderful actor Zach was.

* * *

Bex was carefully watching her best friend, making sure that she didn't run out of the room in that instant and maul Zach. He had _definitely _blown a fuse. Cammie would not stop yelling. She even yelled at _Macey_ when she called.

_No one _yells at Macey.

Bex placed a gentle hand on Cammie shoulder. She stiffened, and then asked what she wanted.

"Cammie, do you want to go take a breather? You look like you're about to pop open like a balloon on fire."

Cammie glared at Bex. She raised her hands in surrender, not attempting to persuade Cammie any further.

"I'm fine, Bex. Trust me on this one."

"It's Zach isn't it? He pushed a button, didn't he?"

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Cammie, do you remember that theory that I had about your… ah, _relationship _with him?"

"I don't like him like _that_."

"It's okay to deny other things, but these things are not things to be kept from your best friends. You have to tell me, Cammie."

"I. Don't. Like. Him. Period."

"I honestly don't believe that, Cammie."

A shadow came over Cammie.

"Hey, Cammie."

Cammie closed her eyes, breathing out to calm herself. Bex looked between Cammie and the mystery boy quizzically.

"Josh. How nice of you to be here."

"It's September 17."

**Chapter dedicated to:**

**PrettyLittleGG- Thank you so much for reviewing every chapter! I love you for that! And, no, Macey did not send the roses. You'll find out who sent them soon. **

**And**

**Shakespeare's Puppet-Your review was Soooooo long. Thank you so much for your input. I have no intention to make this story similar to High School Musical, though I realized that it was very similar to the movie as I was writing this story. I love you and your love of cupcakes, too! By the way, your grammar is to be worshipped too. (:**

**Thank you to all the readers, and please, please, please, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Cammie spun around.

"And what's so important about September 17, Josh? Would you _like _me to remind you?"

"No! I just thought... Ummm… I… Didyouliketheroses?" Josh said quickly.

"What?! You were the one to ruin my driveway with those millions of roses?! Are you frickin' serious?!" Cammie burst out.

Josh nodded briskly.

"Oh my god. Do you _realize _how much trouble Grant went through to help me clean those up? Now his coach is going to be yelling his ass off at him, and it's all _your_ fault. How can you be so inconsiderate? Don't you even think about other people?!"

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"You thought _what?_ 'Oh, I think I might just plop by Cammie Morgan's, my _ex-girlfriend, _house, and bomb it with millions of red roses, just because I wanted to?' If you didn't _realize,_ Josh, this," Cammie pointed between her and Josh, "has ended. You screwed it up yourself, and now you want to fix it? Well, guess what?! I'm. Not. Buying. Any. Of. It!"

* * *

Zach casually walked onto the field, smirking.

Like usual.

"Goode! Did you do it?" _'Yeah, I successfully eavesdropped on Cammie Morgan.'_

"Yeah, Coach, I did. I think the drama crew wants to drown me in a pot of lava, though. Thanks for putting me on Cammie's hit list, Coach."

"Whatever, Goode. Go get in your uniform. Practice is in five."

"Minutes?"

"No, Seconds."

Zach laughed lightly.

"I'm serious, Goode. Thirty seconds. Starting now."

"Wait, you're serious?!"

"Get moving, Goode."

* * *

"Mr. Taylor. You are the new Romeo." (**A/N: Ya'll thought it would be Josh, huh?)**

A fairly masculine voice spoke.

"What?"

"Mr. Taylor, you will be assisting Miss Morgan in the lead role."

"One more time. I don't think my ear buds are working."

"Anderson, you will play the role of Romeo Montague in the school's production of Romeo and Juliet. Understood?" Madame Dabney said her voice rigid.

"Understood, mamn."

Cammie, interested in finding out who this 'Anderson' was, turned around, and found a 5'11" boy with sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

* * *

Bex looked between them, several times, and realized something, though she couldn't quite place it. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she still could not figure it out.

* * *

Cammie looked (it was more of a _studying) _at Anderson, and she had one thought.

'_Where have I seen those eyes before?'_

His eyes were extremely familiar. She couldn't help but think that she saw those eyes every day, but she couldn't remember when.

And that was what was driving her crazy.

* * *

Anderson thought it was extremely weird that a girl was looking at him like he was a container of low-fat yogurt. He had only seen her once, and that was on a stage, when she was acting a role.

Basically, he had no idea who Cameron Morgan was, and he had to kiss her.

In front of the school.

Two thousand people.

Anderson was okay with it. Back in Boston, he had kissed plenty of girls. Girls were constantly fawning over him back in Boston, but here, it was an entirely different story. Here, everything revolved around Zachary Goode's world. Girls wanted to be with him, guys wanted to be like him. He was the dream guy, and anyone, even if Anderson was the new kid, would agree with him. What was so special and important about a 6' guy with dark brown hair and green eyes? Three-quarters of the entire male population of this school had abs (Anderson did as well)! So what was so good (e) about Zach? Anderson honestly thought that girls were the most confusing creatures on Earth.

Anderson turned attention back to Cammie. She wasn't ugly at all. He remembered overhearing a small group of girls in the halls talking about how ugly she was. On the other hand, he did recall that those girls' faces were caked in makeup and dressed in clothes that would make the Pope die of fright. Cammie was actually really pretty, though Anderson knew that he had no physical or mental attraction towards her. The instant Anderson met her; he felt a weird 'sibling' bond towards her. Whatever that meant. He remembered seeing her walk down the halls with a tall, buff, blonde kid earlier that day. Anderson couldn't recall his name, but he vaguely remembered Josh telling him something that sounded like 'pants'. He really couldn't see a guy like _that _being acknowledged everyday like, "Hey! Pants! How's it goin'?". Anderson thought that would be the weirdest kid he ever knew.

"Mr. Taylor?"

"Huh? What?" Anderson blinked out of his (rather random and awkward) daze, and focused on Madame Dabney's words.

"I need you to begin rehearsing with Miss Morgan. I'm afraid to say that Mr. Goode has set us back quite a lot."

Cammie tapped Anderson on the shoulder, motioning for him to come with her.

* * *

"Hi. Anderson, right?" Cammie said, shutting the door behind her.

"Yeah."

Awkward silence.

"So… do you have a copy of the script, 'cause I think I left mine at-"

"Where do I get the feeling that we've met before?" Cammie interrupted.

"Have you ever been to Boston?"

"No…" Cammie said, quite cautiously, seeing that she had no idea who the boy in front of her was, though she had a feeling that he was a nice guy, not like the rest of the douchebags she knew. Mainly Zach.

"Well, do you think we might've kissed before in a play or something?" That sentence, alone, ruined her first impressions of this guy. Think about it: How many guys do you know ask if you've kissed before on the first day you meet? Cammie only knew one. Two words: Anderson Taylor.

"What?! Ew! No!"

"Sorry. It's an impulse, you know. I don't even know how many girls I've kissed before."

"You have got to be one of the weirdest people I know." Cammie said, picking at her nails.

"Thank you, you're too kind."

Cammie rolled her eyes.

The two, in a room void of anything except for three green plastic stools, sat on the floor, talking for the rest of the afternoon.

To another person, the pair looked like they could've been siblings.

* * *

Bex ran across the drama room, and in the process of running, she stepped in a puddle of paint, tripped over a wooden stool, and squished Juliet's white wedding dress. But did Bex care? No. She desperately needed to get to Cammie.

Bex had finally figured out what was so familiar about Anderson and Cammie.

She had studied the two faces in her mind for forty-seven minutes until she had _finally_ figured it out. The idea was still fresh in her mind, playing and replaying over and over again in her brain.

Anderson and Cammie looked exactly the same.

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I started school again this week, and my Social Studies teacher had a brilliant idea to assign a term project! I honestly believe that he is crazy. Term projects are not this most exciting things on Earth.**

**Chapter Dedicated to:**

**Gg: Josh? Ahahas. No. Of course not, I wouldn't do that to you guys. Probably. (:**

**XxCandyygirlxX: Yeah, September 17 is realllllyyyyyyy important. I'm hoping to find out what it means.**

**Thank you to all of you for the support, and the REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Are you serious? You spent an entire two months in the Caribbean, and all you did was drink some damned coconut milk?! You didn't even _try _to check out some Honduran models?! I don't even know you anymore!"

"Two points: One, I am a _female_, and I am sexually attracted to the _male_ population. Two, you have only known me for three hours, forty-four minutes and thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five-"

"Okay! I got it. But seriously, if I had been you, I'd be all over those models like hot fudge on toast."

"Hot fudge on toast? Isn't that disgusting?"

Anderson fake-gasped. "You've never had hot fudge on toast?! That's it, we ditching this room now." Anderson slammed the floor, and stood up. Cammie stared at him blankly, and then they both burst out laughing.

"Seriously, I'm making you some hard-core hot-fudge toast. My apartment. Now."

The two, who still did not know how close they actually were, walked out of room, laughing.

* * *

Bex ran into the empty room, which had been occupied by two extremely oblivious twins minutes earlier.

They were gone.

And that was a big problem.

* * *

"Macey, I'm telling you, it's him. _Anderson_ is the guy. It's not some joke this time. This is actually him. Anderson is Cammie's twin brother."

Macey dropped the phone on the glass counter, mouth open.

"Mace?"

Silence.

"Mace, are you there?"

Silence.

"Macey! Pick up the bloody phone!"

* * *

Cammie was sitting, spinning on a leather kitchen bar chair, a piece of hot fudge toast hanging out of her mouth.

Anderson smiled widely as he watched Cammie. "You enjoying yourself there?"

"Mhmn. This is really good," Cammie said, swallowing.

"I'm really glad you like it."

"You're not like the rest, you know."

"What the…?"

"I mean, like, you're not like the others guys that I know. You're not overly cocky or annoying. And, like that's really rare-"

"So you're saying that it's not right to be a normal guy?"

"No. I'm saying that there's something wrong with you."

Anderson glared at her.

She walked out, holding up his wallet.

"Hey! How'd you… Give that back!"

Anderson ran after her.

* * *

"He won't freakin' pick his bloody phone up!"

"Bex, calm down."

Macey sat there, flipping through a magazine.

"You know, he lives next door. You could ring the doorbell, and just have a decent conversation with him," Macey said, not looking up.

Five seconds later, Macey was left alone in the room, and the front door slammed shut.

* * *

Zach woke up, rather uncomfortably, from his living room couch. The late afternoon sky shone through the ceiling-to-floor French balcony doors. He stretched, sitting up, then lay back down, eyes slowly closing…

"Zachary Whatever-Your-Bloody-Middle-Name-Is Goode! Open the door now!"

Oh, god. Bex Baxter.

'Whatever. She can't break in here. It's my house', Zach thought, drowsing off.

Yet half a minute later, Zachary was flipped off the couch onto the hardwood floors of his living room.

"Shit!"

"Get up, Goode."

Zach opened his eyes.

"What the fuck? How did you get into my house?"

"Girls have long nails for a reason."

"Sorry. I totally forgot," Zach said sarcastically, then turned his head to notice Cammie leaning on the wall, smirking.

"Cammie," He said, his insides pounding.

"Zachary," she said, though pain filled her heart.

Bex clapped her hands, mentally noting to 'question' her friend later, and pushed Zach down into the couch.

"What do want, Baxter?"

"Why the hell did you quit for the play? You were a perfectly good actor, you know? We could've actually done a decent play this year, but _nooooooo… _you just had to quit. Do you know how hard we worked on this? Two frickin' months of our summer. Wasted because _you_, Mr. Egotistical, had the nerve to quit. Well, guess what? _Fuck you. Fuck you and your jerk-headed face. Fuck you and your stupid ass, dumb, bloody-"_

"Bex, why don't you go outside for a while, and get some fresh air. I'm thinking you might need some, you know, after your….. rant." Cammie said soothingly. Bex opened her mouth to protest, but obediently strode out of the balcony doors, sliding them shut behind her.

Cammie smiled, then turned to the boy on the couch.

Zach smiled weakly. "Hey."

Cammie ignored him. "She's right you know. Everything that you did ruined it. That play meant something to me, even if it didn't to you. It isn't fair that you've just ruined it. I mean, we have a replacement, and he seems to be decent enough, but you only thought for yourself when you chose to quit. That hurt a lot, you know. It hurt Madame Dabney, it hurt the whole drama crew, it hurt _me_. Did you even care, because it seriously didn't seem like it. You and you're stupid…"

Zach honestly wasn't listening. It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he was caught in staring at Cammie. And the fact that this overly resembled a CIA interrogation scene. Zach had always dreamed of becoming a CIA operative.

"Zach!"

"Huh? What?"

"You weren't even listening?"

Zach smirked, causing Cammie to walk out to get Bex, but was caught by Zach lightly grasping her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Cammie, I'm sorry. I had to quit."

"Yeah, for what?" Her eyes flared with anger.

"Coach said that I had to choose."

"You chose football. I understand. Because drama wasn't good enough was it? Our crew wasn't good enough for you? _I _wasn't good enough for you?"

Zach opened his mouth, but Cammie held a finger up, silencing him.

"Don't. I get it. We weren't meant to be, but I'll see you around, Zach. Goodbye."

With that, she was gone.

One lone tear slid down Cammie's cheek.

* * *

Cammie and Zach didn't talk for weeks.

They passed each other in the hallways swiftly, not saying a word. Many people whispered about the two of them, and they heard every word of it. Their best friends knew how much it hurt for the two of them to stay apart. Bex and Macey thought it was for the good of it. Grant was completely ecstatic about it, though it broke him to see the conditions his best friend and his cousin were in. Jonas and Liz, being the caring ones, were constantly trying to comfort their best friends. Nick, being Nick, tried to persuade Zach into coming to clubs with him.

It was obvious to the entire school, even the social outcasts and the nerds, that the two of them were not their normal selves without each other. Their smiles were fake, their laughs were forced, and their new relationships lasted about five seconds. Neither one could live without each other, but they forced themselves to stay away.

Cammie stayed social, going to parties, hanging out with friends, but she never dated again after Zach. She never talked about Zach, never talked about boys in general.

Zach wasn't the same. He still was a star quarterback, but his energetic and moving speeches before games were gone. His inspiration was gone. Cammie was his inspiration, but she was gone.

Both of them could not be whole and complete without the other.

But that's what they did.

Because they could not learn to forgive.

Because they could not forget the past.

Because they were full of unforgiveness.

**A/N: That was definitely a deep chapter. Too sad and philosophical for my liking. But hey, I used the title! Bonus points! Just kidding. I'm really proud of this story, and I'm pretty sure it's going to continue for a while. **

**Dedications:**

** : Yeah, I know… Twins? OMGEM, I love your ranting. Please, keep doing it. I tend to rant a lot too.**

**CammieMorganGoode: I'm really glad that you like this story. I have a feeling that I like it too.**

**I'm begging you guys to review. Please… please… please?**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**

***And all you SF 49ers fans please watch the game tomorrow! (Yeah, I'm from San Fran, and I'm proud of it. BEST CITY EVER!)***


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bex and Macey sat in an abandoned classroom on the east side of the school, right by the pond. Bex sat in front of a computer, typing furiously. Macey was talking on a phone, obviously annoyed.

"I'm telling you, it's him Liz!"

"No, we don't have the DNA results yet, but still, it's freaking obvious!"

"What? No! I am not pricking him with a needle!"

"Okay, you know what? Fine! You come here for yourself and see how obvious it is!"

"No! Don't bring Ms. Morgan!"

The shadow of a girl, one who knew Macey and Bex very well, slipped away, wondering what her best friends knew about her mother.

* * *

Zach stood in the pocket, his fellow football teammates locked into a straight formation, blocking the opponent. The score was 28-24, Roseville. The Blackthorne Knights had 12 seconds to score touchdown, and win the championship. Blackthorne flags were waving in the stadium, jerseys displayed on every Blackthorne student in the stadium. Zach smiled for the first time in a while. His school was here. It was his time. It was the team's time to win.

He turned his head towards the stand one more time, and thought he saw the face of Cammie Morgan standing by Bex. A sudden rush of energy coursed through his body. Standing fifty-four yards away from the touchdown zone, Zach screamed, "Hike!"

As Zach looked across the field, it was impossible to pass it to anyone, so he did the unexpected.

He ran. He tucked the football into the crook of his arm, and ran for his life.

It wasn't until the 31-yard line that the opponent realized what Zach had done.

9 seconds. 23 yard line. The crowd screamed for him

7 seconds. 14 yard line. The crowd stood up, ready to burst.

5 seconds. 3 yard line. The crowd screamed with extreme force.

And then Zach was tackled from behind.

At the one-yard line.

With 4 seconds to go.

Zach still believed.

Then he heard a scream of pure agony.

A male scream.

A male scream from a Blackthorne Knight.

A male scream from Grant, who was Zach's best friend, brother, and the best receiver that Blackthorne High had ever seen.

Winning seemed impossible at that point.

* * *

(Two hours before the football game…)

Cammie stood in front of a large, wall-to ceiling mirror, staring at herself.

What was so special about her that Zach liked? He could have anyone he wanted, but why here? Why did he have to love her, and ruin everything?

Her hair was a golden blonde, and a lot of people had hair like that too. She was 5'5, a normal high school girl's height. She was slim, due to her volleyball and gymnastics background, but many girls at school looked like that too. Her eyes were an ocean blue, but were ever-changing, and no one had them. That was the only thing that distinguished her form anyone else-

Cammie froze. She remembered who had the same ocean blue eyes.

She had met him only a few days ago, but she felt like she had known him forever.

Anderson had the same eyes. The same exact eyes.

* * *

Coach called a timeout, and Zach rushed off the field, desperate to get to his best friend.

"Grant. Grant, buddy. You okay?"

"Zach… What you did was amazing. Win this for me. For us, bro. NO one could ask for a better quarterback, or a better best friend. Do this for Blackthorne."

"All right, man. You got it. For us."

Zach looked up, and saw him and Grant displayed on the big screen. People all over the stadium had tears streaming down their faces.

Zach and his team raced out onto the field, about to face the most important four seconds of their lives.

Cammie stood in the stand with a tear-stained face, finally understanding what a good friend Zach actually was.

* * *

Liz raced into the stadium, blasted with a loud cheer.

"Five seconds, and touch-Oh no! Zach Goode gets tackled at the one-yard line!"

Liz raced further into the stadium, desperate to find Bex and Macey. She scanned the stadium, and finally saw the familiar pair, standing with a golden-blonde-haired girl.

She ran towards them, tripping over some popcorn kernels.

"Oopsie-daisies!"

"Are you alright?" someone asked. A tall, muscular boy with wavy black hair and glasses helped her up.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you go to Blackthorne?"

"No, I'm here to see some friends. I'm Liz."

"Jonas." He stuck out a hand. Liz took it, and undeniably felt a spark.

"It was nice to meet you, Jonas."

She disappeared, leaving Jonas awestruck.

* * *

"Macey! Bex!" Liz screamed.

"Liz! Why are you here?"

"They're here. We need to get Cammie to Gallagher now."

"Like, now, now?"

"Yeah. They already searched the house. They're coming for her."

"Cammie," Bex tugged on the girl's arm, "We have to go."

"Wait."

The four girls looked down at the field. Zach called hike, and the timer counted down.

Four seconds. Zach looked around the field.

Three seconds. Someone escaped, and was coming to tackle Zach.

Two seconds. Zach looked deep into the end zone, right at Nick.

One second. Zach threw a perfect spiral into the end zone. Nick leaped up five feet, and the ball landed safely into his arms.

Time. Zach was sacked, and Nick landed in the end zone, both feet touching the grass.

The entire team threw their helmets off, into the middle of the field, and put Zach and Nick onto their shoulders. Blackthorne students all over the stadium tossed their jerseys up into the air.

The kicker kicked the football straight in between the goal posts.

Zach looked right at the camera, and his face displayed on the big screen.

"For us."

Cammie burst into tears, and ran onto the field.

"Cammie, no!"

* * *

Grant sat up, and smiled widely.

Zach had done it.

The team poured Gatorade all over the coach, but Zach came to Grant, and handed him the trophy.

"For us." Zach said, holding an arm out to hug his best friend.

"For us." Grant replied, hugging his best friend.

"Zach?"

* * *

Cammie stood in front of Zach.

Zach couldn't believe it. She was there.

"Cammie?"

"Thank you so much."

"For what? Being a jerk?"

"No. For making me believe again."

Zach laughed. "Believe in what?"

"To believe in you."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry, Zach. I should've trusted you. Tina told me everything."

Zach stood there, numb.

"Zach?"

Zach stood there.

"Zach!"

Cammie looked at him, and stepped forward, six inches from him.

"Zach? Do you forgive me?"

**A/N: Oh, dang. Excitement then suspense. I'm a good person aren't I? Leaving you guys on a cliffy like that? I know, I'm evil. Sorry. But I updated in less than three days…can I be forgiven? I think there might be two chapters, at most left in this story. Please review if you want a sequel! **

**I'm dedicating the chapter to everyone who has believed. Everyone who has ever believed in something that seemed impossible.**

**Don't ever forget that the impossible is always possible.**

**Just like the 49ers beating the Atlanta Falcons to go the Super Bowl.**

**Just like Ray Lewis, in his last season, going to the Super Bowl.**

**Just like when people said it was impossible to travel to the moon.**

**Don't ever forget to believe.**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**

**Please review?**


	10. The Goode Legacy

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Ally Carter, 'cause she's just so amazing. (You know, except for the amazing Anderson Taylor.)**

Chapter 10

Liz turned around, just to check if they were coming.

"Guys."

Bex and Macey were staring down at Zach and Cammie, tears welling in their eyes.

Liz tapped them on the shoulders.

"What?"

"Look at the big screen. Where have you seen that reporter before?"

"Which one?"

"The one right behind Cammie."

"What reporter-"

"The reporter with a gun sticking out of his coat."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Page Break!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Anderson stood with Jonas.

"Hey, Jonas? Do you see that reporter behind Cammie?"

"What?" Jonas focused on where Anderson was looking.

"He has a gun, man."

Jonas froze, then grabbed Anderson and started pushing him out of the stadium.

"Come on. We're going to get Cammie and her friends."

"Cammie has friends?"

* * *

Cammie stood in front of Zach, completely oblivious to her friends madly rushing to her. All she focused on was the boy in front of her.

"Zach?"

He didn't reply.

And that killed her.

She stood her ground, not moving, her face completely emotionless.

Zach on the other hand, was quite conflicted.

Was this some kind of sick joke? This girl, who's been avoiding him for the past three weeks, finally asks him if he still cares about her. Zach couldn't believe it. So maybe, just maybe, that's why he ran. He tore across the football field, leaving Cammie standing there, broken-hearted.

That pretty much crushed all hope that Zach would ever win Cammie back. Cammie walked out of the stadium, only to be grabbed by her friends (and her yet-to-be-discovered twin brother), and stashed into a white van.

Zach walked into the woods, thinking about her.

Cammie fingered all her belongings in the back of the van, which had been in her room not twenty minutes ago. She glanced out of the window, and saw the fading city of Roseville. Questions raced through her mind, a million thoughts per second.

Why did Zach run away instead of answering?

Did he still love her?

Where was she going?

Why wasn't anyone talking to her?

What was Anderson doing here?

Why were her friends whispering?

Why couldn't she whisper with them?

Why was there a black car following them?

* * *

Zach stepped into school the next day, quite cautiously. He didn't want an angry Macey McHenry to stab him with a mascara brush. He also didn't want an explosive Rebecca Baxter to cut his head off and hang it in her room either.

They weren't there. Neither was Cammie or Jonas.

They weren't there the next day.

Or the next.

Or the next.

Zach had to admit, he was pretty freaked out. How could four people just… disappear? No one else at the school knew who they were. He was serious. Zach had asked every damn person at that school if they knew a Macey McHenry, or Bex Baxter, or Cammie Morgan, or a Jonas Anderson. Nothing. No one knew who they were. Grant didn't even know.

_"What cousin? My parents were only children. I don't have a cousin, Zach. And here I thought you were my best friend, who knew me like the back of your butt."_

And that was pretty creepy.

Everyone thought that Zach had gone crazy. Cuckoo, nuts, out-of-his-mind. But Zach wasn't crazy. Those four people were real, and something weird had happened. Something that was totally unrealistic, near-impossible, and unbelievable.

But it was something that was real. _Very_ real.

And Zach wanted answers. Answers to his questions. Answers to his doubts. Answers about Cammie.

Maybe that's what made him leave.

Maybe that's why he realized he had to pave his future for himself. Not with the help of his mother, who needed space from Zach and his problems because of her coming twins. Zach finally realized, in the middle of his junior year, standing on the spot where he threw the winning touchdown, what he was meant to be.

A spy.

Yes, it was crazy. It was completely, irrevocably, and absolutely the most insane decision he had ever made. It had to be done. He had to know what happened. Yeah, a lot of people might ask why he didn't become a detective or policeman. Those same people don't know the further meaning of Zach's choice.

Once upon a time, Zach had a grandfather. That grandfather's name was Michael Goode. Michael Goode was a spy. Actually, he was a very good one. He was known throughout the CIA as the best spy ever. And throughout the CIA, every agent knew how Michael Goode had died.

It was on a mission, obviously. Michael was tracking down an infamous drug dealer in the Czech-Republic. He and his partner, some girl named Cameron, were on a helicopter, going to arrest that drug dealer, when the plane was shot down. Michael and Cameron both died.

Zach still had Michael's old journal, which he had written in on the day he died. Zach could not push that one line out of his head.

'_They know I'm here. They're coming for me. I know it. I found it. That guy. His business- it's a family one. I'm a liability now. I've told Cam so many times to leave me, because I'm a hazard to this mission. She refused. Figures, girls. I'll never understand them.'_

Zach had to finish his grandfather's mission. He had to find them people that killed him. He didn't want his grandfather's legacy to end just like… that. He wanted to do this. He needed to do this. Yeah, it was wrong to leave his mom like that, but his dad would be back in a week, and he was sure that his mother would be cared for.

So, less than 24 hours later, Zach was driving his car to Washington D.C., wanting answers. He wanted to continue his grandfather's legacy. He had to. So, he drove. And he drove, on and on, for four hours, from Roseville, at 3:30 in the morning. He drove. Zach just drove, focusing on the road, intent on his goal.

His goal to become a spy.

**A/N: I know, I know, I know! I'm horrible! I haven't updated in like a week! I know, hate me for it. And… honestly? I never said this story was no spies. Honestly! I swear! I never, ever, ever, ever said that! I know this was really short, but I needed a filler chapter!**

**OHMYLORDS! SAN FRANCISCO IS GOING TO THE SUPER BOWL! We better win. Seriously. I will start a riot if we lose. I know. I'm a girl, and I loooooovvveeee football. Please don't be biased. Girls are just like guys. Besides, Sports are like, half my life. Go Niners! **

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (Especially if you love cupcakes & One Direction, or you are a SF Niners/Giants Fan!)**


	11. Agents,Gallagher Girls,and Troubled Boys

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything, except for Anderson.**

Chapter 11

Cammie stood in front of a huge mansion, which they apparently called a school. A school called Gallagher Academy.

A school who's headmistress was her mother.

Cammie finally understood why. Why her mother was rarely home. Why whenever she asked any family member where her mother worked, they said,

_"I don't know, honey. Why don't you ask her yourself?"_

So what she had believed for 16 and ½ years of her life was a lie. Her entire life had been a lie. She had always believed that she was normal, like everyone else.

She had never been normal.

Rachel Morgan was headmistress of an all-girls' spy school.

A freaking spy school.

And she was never told about it. Until her life was threatened.

Only one question remained.

Who was the Circle?

* * *

Zach stared at the digital clock. _4:37 am, _it blinked.

Damn that clock. It was so lucky it didn't have to live through his crappy life. He'd screwed up, bad. He messed up his last chance with Cammie, who he would never see again. Zach would never forgive himself for that. Never.

He stared out of the car, blinking through the heavy sleet and rain. His car was parked in front of the White House, which was shimmering in tinsel and pine.

Christmas. The time of family gatherings and presents. The Goode family would not have any happy celebrations this year, or for the years to come. He would not be coming back anytime soon.

That was a promise.

* * *

Cammie stood in front of an open door. Two very familiar people sat of beds, one typing on a laptop, the other reading the latest edition of _Vogue. _Then there was the petite girl with bright blonde hair, staring at her laptop screen.

Her old life had gone. Vanished. Disappeared like yesterday's newspaper. But who read the newspaper? Newspapers described her perfectly. They were read, seen every day, and then the next day, they were gone, replaced by someone else.

Cammie doubted that anyone had even remembered her. If Zach didn't care, then no one would.

Tears threatened to spill at the thought of Zach, as Cammie made her way to her bed. She sat down, cross-legged. Bex glanced at her, asking if she was okay. Cammie mutely nodded, saying that she was fine. Cammie shut her eyes, and wiped away the tears.

Her old life was gone. She was no longer normal. She never had been. Constantly moving, with a single parent, she never belonged.

Gallagher was a place where Cammie already had a spot at the cafeteria table. Everyone knew her, and welcomed her with open arms. Cammie felt like she was with family.

So she did. She was family with the girls. She grew to know Liz. She even grew to like Tina, on occasion. She was popular, known as the top student in her junior class.

She grew, she matured. Macey had told her a couple days ago that she was pretty enough to be a model, and that she was jealous of her. Coming from Macey McHenry, the girl who guys drooled over daily, that was a real compliment.

Cammie Morgan was no longer just a girl.

She was an elite spy.

A Gallagher Girl.

* * *

Zach walked into the White House, demanding information about his grandfather. The blonde haired secretary totally freaked out, and handed him a stack of manila folders.

That was how it should have happened.

In reality, Zach only made it ten feet out of his car before he was stopped.

"Sir, I'm going to have to tell you to step back ten paces."

"Paces? Are you sure you don't mean steps? 'Cause, I mean, we do live in America, not Britain. I'm sure you realize that, being that you are in front of the White House?"

"I'm sure of that, sir. But I need you step back ten _steps,_" the guard asked, rolling his eyes. He was a trained operative, what as a seventeen year old going to do to him?

Zach smiled cheekily. "Well, officer, if you don't mind, I'll just step through her for a second-"

"Sorry, sir. No one is allowed to go in right now."

"And why is that?" Zach turned around, but the officer was gone.

In his place was a woman, who looked considerably like Cammie.

"Wha-? How the hell did you-?"

"Mr. Goode, what are you-"

"How do you know my name?"

"I knew your grandfather. And I'm assuming that you want to know about him?"

Zach mutely nodded.

"Come with me."

"Wait! Who are you?"

"Agent Cameron."

* * *

Cammie drifted off, while the rest of her classmates listened to Dr. Fibbs rant about the qualities of hydrogen peroxide.

"Miss Morgan, would you care to explain what we've been discussing for the past thirty minutes."

"First, it's been thirty-two minutes. Second, H2O2 is the simplest peroxide known in the world, commonly used as bleach or cleaning agent, because it's a strong oxidizer, and slightly more viscous than water."

Macey clapped. "Damn, Cammie. Have you been hanging out with Liz?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "Is that all you wanted, Dr. Fibbs?"

"Of course, Cameron. Wonderful answer."

I smiled smugly.

"Come on, Cammie! You're going to miss the Crème brûlée!"

I smiled, walking out of the classroom, hugging my Countries of the World notebook to my chest, walking out, forgetting entirely about my old life.

The old Cameron Morgan was no more, gone and replaced by a new one.

And she liked it like that.

* * *

I followed Agent Cameron, if that was even her real name, to her office.

"As you may know already, your grandfather, Michael Goode, was one of the best CIA agents ever known, second to the late Matthew Morgan."

Agent Cameron's eyes got all misty and watery. She blinked, and then shook her head.

"Sorry. As I was saying, Michael was an amazing agent, and Cameron Cameron, his partner on his last mission, was his… protégé. They were chasing down a group who had… unique connections."

"The Circle of Cavan." The words spewed out of my mouth like a chocolate fountain.

Agent Cameron whirled around. "How did you know that?"

"My mom told me," I stated simply.

"And who is your mother?" Agent Cameron glanced at me, obviously doubting me.

"Catherine Goode."

**A/N: I know! I know! I know! It's been, like, three weeks, and I haven't updated! I'm so sorry! I know, hate me for it! I promise to update at least once a week from now on! Pinky promise! Seriously, I feel really bad about this.**

**So… what's going to happen about Zach? How is Cammie doing at Gallagher?**

**Yeah, Grant and Jonas will come in later. Promise.**

**It's pretty obvious who Agent Cameron is, isn't it. **

**And it's also pretty obvious that Cameron Cameron is an ancestor.**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Please review! (I'm going for 121!)**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	12. Mothers, Chairs and Gunshots

Chapter 12

Cammie tumbled onto the mat, sprung back up, cartwheeled, and then back flipped.

All in a matter of five seconds.

The whole class applauded, even Tina, though her eyes raged with jealousy.

Why was _she _so perfect?

Why did _she _get everything?

Why didn't _she_ ever fail?

Tina always knew the answer, though she liked to pretend that she didn't. She was all of those things, and even more, because she was Cammie Morgan.

Top spy.

Elite.

Perfect.

Talented.

As Tina sat in the cold room, alone, that was all she thought about. The only thing she was ever good at was gossiping. That was her life. Gossip all day. She was a spy, yes, but she would never be as good as Cammie. She would never come close, and she knew that.

* * *

Cammie sat against the wall of a passageway, as the rest of her classmates were down at the cafeteria, stuffing their faces with stuffed lobster or something.

She stared at the perfectly paved stone ceiling, lost in thought.

Did anyone remember her?

Probably not. Aunt Abby said that she had slipped some memory modification serum in their slop of a school lunch.

Was Anderson my biological twin?

Yeah, I guess so. Mom told me right after. I vaguely remember fainting. Anderson couldn't stay though. Apparently, he was _hot, _and since he was _maturing, _as if he could, testosterone was not healthy in the 'environmental learning area of teenage girls'. Stupid Professor Buckingham.

What was Zach doing right now?

That was the only question I didn't know the answer to. Actually, I would, but my mom said it wasn't appropriate to bug a seventeen year old boy.

Bull shit.

I read one of my mom's old CoveOps reports that _clearly _stated that she had bugged Dad plenty of times, like that one time in the showers…

Where's my dad?

Oh, he's just peachy. He's having a thrill of a life. Living life like a normal dad.

Yeah, about as normal rotting in a Circle of Cavan cell can be, getting beaten daily because of some damned list.

Terrorists, I'll never understand them.

* * *

Zach sat in front of Agent Cameron, smirking.

"Catherine. Goode. Are you sure?"

"I think I'd know my own mother, Agent."

"Then I think you'd like to know that your mother tried to kill your girlfriend the other day."

Zach fell off the couch.

* * *

Bex sat down at the table, sticking a fork into her roast beef.

"Where's Cammie?"

Macey looked at her. "I thought she went with you."

"Damn it! Liz?"

"I dunno."

"Shit. Mrs. Morgan told me to keep an eye on her."

"Nice job, Bex."

"Shut up, Macey. Watch my roast beef for me."

"How the hell am I supposed to _watch _some roast-"

Bex was gone.

* * *

Bex found me sitting in the passageway. I didn't acknowledge her. I just stared at the brick wall.

Don't' blame me. Whoever designed the Gallagher Mansion made the brick walls _very _interesting.

Thank god for interesting brick walls, because Bex looked pretty pissed off.

"Bloody hell, Cam! Do you know-"

"How worried you guys were? Yeah, I know. You tell me every time. Trust me, I'm fine Bex."

"Cam, you can't let you old life get to you," Macey said, appearing from the other side.

"What the-"

"Bex, go. I'll talk to her."

It was silent for thirty-seven seconds, until Macey broke the silence.

"Cam, I know you feel. I was just like you before. I didn't know spy academies existed before coming here. Hell, I didn't even think about spies at all. Cam, you have to understand this. A lot of the girls here are just like you. Just like me. Just like us. You can't let your life-"

"Mace, I know. That's not what I'm worried about-"

The red light above us blinked twice.

Macey looked at me, and I looked at Macey.

"Code Black."

* * *

"My mom tried to _what?_"

"I think I was quite clear, Mr. Goode. Your mother, Catherine Goode, tried to kidnap you girlfriend-"

"Ex-girlfriend."

"_Ex-girlfriend, _who you clearly aren't over-"

"Hey!"

"-was almost kidnapped the other day."

Why? What the hell would my mom want from Cammie? She was a normal high school student!

Right?

"Uh… Miss Cameron? Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Cammie's still at school, right?"

Agent Cameron froze.

"Zach, there might be something I neglected to mention. Cammie's family is actually a family of… spies."

Zach was silent.

For about five milliseconds.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You tell me that my mother tried to kidnap my ex-girlfriend, and you forget to tell me that she's at a freaking spy school?"

Agent Cameron smiled.

"Told you. You aren't over her."

* * *

Cammie and Macey raced through the halls, watching as Gilly's sword disappeared from the wall. Photos and family lineages were turned over and replaced by fake awards.

"What the hell happened?"

Cammie shrugged. "I know as much as you."

"Says the girl who knew every single one of Solomon's moves on the last CoveOps mission."

"Says the girl who shouldn't even _know _about that CoveOps mission."

Macey rolled her eyes. "Bex doesn't know how to shut her mouth in her sleep."

Cammie laughed, lightly.

"So, what do you think happened," Cammie inquired, staring down at the Grand Hall.

Macey pointed at the doors. "Who's that?"

Cammie squinted, peering at the growing figure. She could make out the figure of an adult woman, but that was it.

The woman made her way through the doors, smirking.

Just like Zach.

No, I mean, smirking _exactly _like Zach.

Not the really hot and annoying kind of smirk, but the totally evil and creepy one.

Who was this person? Did she know Zach?

The creepy lady glanced up, and once she saw me, she grinned.

Evilly, obviously. Haven't I emphasized the whole 'evil' thing enough?

"Hello, Cammie. Glad to see you again."

* * *

"You're taking me to her school."

"Now you're the crazy one. You'll get fried if you walk five paces-"

"Steps, goddamnit! Haven't I already been through this with that dumb security guard?!"

"Paul. His name's Paul. Show some respect."

"Fine. I have already explained the whole "pace-step" thing to _Paul, _and I'm not going to repeat myself again. "

"Gotcha, so are you serious? You want to go see Cammie?"

"Yes! I mean-no! I just want to know if she's still… alive."

"Right… so you totally _aren't _in still love with her, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay. I believe you."

"Thanks. I appreciate your trust."

"Hormonal teenage boys are so annoying."

"Hey! That's not nice." Zach yelled.

"Neither is your mother." Agent Cameron retorted.

"I didn't ask for her to join some dumbass terrorist group and try to kidnap my girlfriend."

"I thought she was your ex-girlfriend," Agent Cameron said, smugly.

Zach glared at her.

"You didn't know her."

Agent Cameron's face turned to stone, unreadable.

"Don't assume unless you know, Zach."

* * *

"How the hell does she know my name? Macey, that creepy lady knows my name! How does she know my name! I don't want her to know my name! I mean, that's just, like, creepy! What kind of-"

"Shut up, Cammie. Ask your mom. I know as much as you do."

"Oh, we're back to mockery again? I thought we were over this after that whole squirrel thing!"

Macey smiled. "Love you too, Cams."

"Cammie! Get to your room!" My mom yelled.

"What? Why? It's not like-"

A knife whizzed through the air, inches from my left cheek.

"Oh. Okay, mom. I'll just be… y'know, up in my room for about five hours, and pretend I didn't just see that… thing." I looked pointedly at the knife hanging from the wall next to me.

I grabbed Macey's hand, and didn't look back.

Not even once.

* * *

"So where are we going?"

Agent Cameron, or as we all know her, Zach's only companion on the long journey to Roseville, never understood why boys were so annoying.

This one, in particular.

Then again, all boys were like him.

"Agent Cameron?"

"Yes, we're going, unless you don't shut up for the rest of the ride."

Zach was quiet, and Agent Cameron enjoyed the period of silent bliss very much.

For twenty minutes.

"Why did my mom join them?"

At least it was a decent question. It was an unanswerable question, but a good one at the least.

"I don't know, Zach. I don't know."

"Am I going to be a spy? You know, because I know all of this?"

"I really don't know, Zach. I really-"

A gun was fired, and it hit the window next to Zach's seat.

"Agent Cameron? I can see a guy. I think he's carrying a nine-millimeter."

"How did you know that?"

"I don't know."

The funny thing was, he was completely serious.

* * *

Macey padlocked the door, and I pushed the dresser to it, and pilled chairs on it, interlacing them so it would take hours to get in.

Seriously, they teach you everything here.

Bex and Liz stared at the two of us like we were crazy.

"Sorry. There's some whacko lady that looks quite a bit like my ex-boyfriend in the Grand Hall, and _apparently _she wants to kill me. God only knows why."

Liz quickly began typing away on her laptop, and minutes later, she turned it towards me.

"Did she look like this?"

The photo was of a red-haired woman with green eyes, just like Zach's.

I nodded, just as the photo fizzled out.

"Sorry, that photo had a bunch of firewalls on it. I could only pull it up for a few seconds."

"Did you get the name?"

"Catherine Goode. She's part of some group called the Circle of Cavan."

"What's that?"

"I don't know, but I think I read something about it in the library."

I looked at the three of them.

"Let's go."

"But your mom said-"

"Doesn't matter. That lady won't be getting up here anytime soon."

They looked at each other, then shrugged.

I turned to the door, then groaned.

"That pattern took me forever!" I complained, pulling down two chairs.

* * *

"Zach, get out of the car."

"But if these are bulletproof windows, won't I be safer in here?"

"It won't be safer when they throw a bomb at it."

Zach got out of the car, and the gunman advanced.

Agent Cameron was fighting off two attackers, but that was all.

Zach faced the man, who was pointing a gun to his chest.

"Stay right there, and don't move."

Zach glared stonily at him, but still obeying.

Probably. Knowing Zach, he was probably going to do something impulsive right about… now.

But he didn't. Zach was timing himself.

_On three._

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

**_Slam!_**

Zach rammed into the man, catching him off-guard. The gun slid from his hands, and onto the pavement. Zach scrambled to get it, but the man was faster. He grabbed the gun, and stood up, Zach at his feet.

"Nice try, boy. Better luck next time," he sneered.

He fired, but Zach somehow rolled over and dodged it. Zach felt himself instinctively kick outwards, and the man fell over, gun smashing under him, and a shot was fired.

Zach stood up, and found the man, motionless and bloody.

Agent Cameron came up from behind and her eyes widened.

"Zach, there's a change in plans. We might not be seeing Cammie anytime soon. You'll be having some male accompaniment for… oh, maybe the next year or so."

* * *

**A/N:**

**So… I know it's been over a week. But this one's longer, right? Does that make up for it? Please forgive me… I've been really busy with my term project and all. Please forgive me…**

**So… What's Cammie going to do with the chairs? Where's Zach going?**

**I realized there was a little bit of confusion with the whole 'Zach's granddad and Cameron Cameron, his protégé, thing' and I just wanted to make sure that they were just partners, and they might have gotten a bit close, but they never got together or anything.**

**So did you guys like it? Hated it? Was it okay?**

**Please review, and I'll love you forever!**

***Listen to One Way or Another, all you Directioners!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	13. Circles, Tranfers, and Moving On

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Ally Carter does.**

Chapter 13

"Tell me again why we're doing this?"

"Yes, please enlighten us."

"First of all," Cammie said, lifting a chair and tossing it with the rest, "we are trying to get out of this puzzle, which I dumbly created, to find that book Liz was talking about. Second, we have to do it without my mom or Mr. Solomon knowing."

"Oh, right. So there's only one crazy one here."

Cammie smiled. "I never said you were crazy."

"Shut up and get the chairs."

"That wasn't very nice, Macey."

"Well, I'm not very nice."

* * *

"Wait, what the hell? What do you mean by 'male accompaniment'?"

"Figure it out Zach; you're the one who's going to a spy school."

"What?! A fucking spy school?! Dude, I'm in my junior year, and all of sudden, you're just going to take to me to some stupid spy school? Are you out of your freaking mind?"

Agent Cameron stayed silent.

"Hellooooo? Anyone there?" Zach said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Stop that. I'm driving."

"Yeah, driving a car that has a shattered passenger window. Like _that's _not going to attract attention."

"The Circle is after you, Zach. They're after Cammie too. That's why we had to take her to Gallagher. It's the same reason we need to take you to Blackthorne."

"Oh, so the whole point of this car trip wasn't even to take me to Cammie? You wanted to take me to a spy school instead?"

"Correction: an all-boys spy school."

Zach looked at her in disbelief.

"An all-boys school? What am I, a juvenile delinquent?!"

"Actually, Blackthorne's cover is a school for delinquents."

"You seriously want to kill me, don't you, Agent Cameron?"

Agent Cameron smiled. "It's Abby."

"Okay, _Abby, _so when I'm at Blackthorne, I won't be able to talk to _any _girls?"

"Ha, you won't even get to leave campus without permission. You probably wouldn't get very far, either. Blackthorne is surrounded by mountains and this big ass forest."

"So… no girls?"

"I really don't know. I went to Gallagher before, but I think there was only one exchange, and that was with another academy from London."

Zach groaned.

"I'm never going to live again."

"Trust me, training to be a spy is tough stuff, but once you get into it, it's really exciting, if don't get killed."

"_If _I don't get killed?!"

"Trust me, all students that get sent to spy academies are either super genius, that's the research track, or really talented in the field, and that's the agents."

"Then why am I getting sent there? Is it because my mom is the leader of the Circle?"

Abby looked at Zach like he was crazy.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just shot a trained agent, a trained _Circle _agent, without any experience. That's something that's never been done before."

Zach response was smart and witty.

"Oh."

Not really. Abby thought it was funny, though.

She spit her water in his face.

* * *

After a hard four hours of chair-lifting, the four girls stood in front of the open door, panting.

"I could drop dead any day now," Macey breathed.

"You can sleep in the library. Liz, show me that book."

They raced down the hallway, their feet stepping lightly on the floor. They reached the library in three minutes flat, and Liz led them to a section in the library, way in the back. She took a stool, pushed against the bookcase, and reached up to the top shelf, her fingers grazing an emerald green book.

Liz tossed it down to me, and slowly stepped down.

"I think you'll read something about the Circle on page 54."

I quickly flipped to it, and read aloud.

"Ioseph Cavan was the first man who, unsuccessfully, tried to kill Abraham Lincoln. He is the founder of the ancient terrorist organization called the Circle of Cavan. To this day-"

"This page is ripped out, Liz."

"I know. I saw that when I read it last time. I think it was ripped out a long time ago. I did some analysis on it, and it was around 100 years ago."

"That's when Gilly founded the academy. Does that have anything to do with this?"

"I really don't know. It depends if Gilly ever had any problems or encounters with Ioseph Cavan."

"If this is an ancient terrorist organization, what does Zach's mom have to with it, and why does she want you?"

"I don't know. I really hope Zach doesn't have anything to with it, though."

The three of them glance at me, instinctively.

"What?"

Macey shakes her head. "Cam, I'm serious-"

"I know, I know. I have to let him go because I'll probably never, ever, ever see him again. I hear it every time."

"Cam, just because we say doesn't mean we don't mean it. Being a spy is your life now. You can't be telling us that you want memory modification tea now. You're the best spy Gallagher has seen in decades. You can't leave."

"I'm not leaving, trust me. I'm just not…over the guy who I love."

The girls were quiet, but I could still feel the crazy stare Macey was giving me.

I pushed her off the couch.

Macey groaned.

"You know, why can't I be Tina Walters and have no friends that _hurt me," _she said, glaring at me and Bex, "and gossip all day?"

It was our turn to look at her like she was high.

* * *

Zach climbed into the back, looking for a towel.

"You know, that really wasn't necessary," he said, wiping his face.

"Actually, it was. When someone can do _that _without having any training, that's good. I was just giving you a compliment."

Zach was just climbing into the passenger seat, and hearing that, he nearly fell over.

"You complimented me?! Ha, that's funny. What is it, April Fools?"

"Yeah, I did, and it's actually January."

"Man, I could've been at the big party right now! Screw you and this spy business."

Abby glared at him. "Never joke about the spy business, Zach. Many innocent people have died. You have to be careful when you're training, and especially in the field when you graduate."

"Okay. So… what's Blackthorne like?"

"I don't know. I told you, it's an all-boys school, and, I am clearly a girl."

Zach looked at her.

His eyes scrunched up.

"Are you sure?"

"Shut up, Goode."

"Love you too, Abby."

"I'm sure you like my niece more."

"Really? Who's your niece?"

"That," Abby said, "is a story for another time."

* * *

The girls had arrived back, safely, in their suite at around 2:00 in the morning, and they all collapsed on their beds instantly.

Too bad they had to be down at the Grand Hall at 6:30 for breakfast.

But today was important.

You know why?

Tina Walters just made a correct rumor a reality.

Well, _she _didn't make it happen, but she predicted correctly.

Headmistress Morgan was on the stage, waiting for four girls to finally join the rest. They burst through the doors at precisely 6:37:24.

"Ladies, please sit down."

They sat down, blushing.

"This year, the junior class will have the thrill and pleasure of hosting the Blackthorne students for the final three months of the spring semester."

Squeals erupted from the girls, talking about mascara and buying new clothes.

* * *

Zach had been thinking about what Abby said for two hours when he finally figured it out. He jumped up in his seat, scaring Abby.

"I know who she is!"

"Who _who _is? God, Zach, you scared the crap out of me."

"Your niece. It's Cammie."

"Zach, I told you that an hour ago."

"What?! You could have said it louder! I was in my whole thinking aura."

Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, kid. I believe you."

Abby's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Are you serious? They actually did the exchange this year?"

"You want to invite him? But… he's not…"

"Fine. When is it?"

"Oh, okay. A month of training will do him good. I'll stay with him until them."

"Okay, got it. Kay. Love you, sis."

Abby hung up.

"So, Zach it turns out that you are going to Gallagher after all."

* * *

"Hey, Liz. Do some research on these Blackthorne boys, will you? I want to know if our competition is good or not."

"If they're complete asses, I'm kicking the bloody crap out of them."

Macey picked away at her nails, and then sat up.

"Wait, they're guys?"

I nodded, slowly, afraid of her next words.

"Omigosh! I get to dress you guys up every day now!"

"Oh, kill me now."

Macey practically ignored my internal pain.

"Liz, hand me your laptop. I need to order some clothes."

I collapsed into my pillow, groaning.

"Liz, finish that research."

"I already did. Blackthorne's cover is a detention center for boys, but that's all I got."

"That's it?!"

"Yeah, their firewalls are really good. But I found this article from the CIA."

I skimmed over the paper.

"Wait, so a CIA agent was transporting a civilian who knew about a terrorist organization-"

"Which I have reason to believe is about the Circle."

"Okay, he knew something about the Circle, so the agent was taking him to Blackthorne, and on the way, someone tried to shoot him, but he knocked him out and shot him without any training? Are you serious? I couldn't even do that!"

Bex peeked over my shoulder.

"This boy's good. He might be better than you."

"He took out a full grown agent-"

"Circle agent," Liz corrected.

"-without any training. That is freaking amazing. Do we have his name?"

"No, sorry. They specifically kept that secret. I can't find any files or records that fit his description."

"Didn't they say he was a civilian? Did you do a background check on that?"

"I can't Cam, that's too vague. All the description said was a teenage boy with dark hair. That could be anyone."

Macey looked up from the screen.

"Sounds like you have a new crush, Cam."

I stayed silent, not knowing if I was actually for this anonymous boy.

Could I forgive Zach and move on?

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I updated pretty quick this time, right? You're welcome! I did it with a sprained finger too. It's all purple and disgusting now, and my state piano test is coming up. Good thing track doesn't involve your hands.**

**Anyways, Zammie is definitely coming up soon. Maybe next chapter is I get enough reviews. So, review if Zammie's your thing. 'Cause, you know, I could go all-out evil and use some Grammie instead.**

**Press that review button, people!**

**P.S. If any of you live in a city where One Direction is on tour, I'm totally jealous. You guys are so lucky.**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	14. Burns, Meetings, and Answering Questions

Chapter 14

"Adrian! Get your ass in here right now!"

The buff blonde guy sat up from his bed.

"What do you want? It's only 5 in the morning."

"We're going on that transfer today."

Adrian shifted in the bed and lay back down.

"Give me five minutes," he said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

I creeped over to his bed, and flipped him over.

"Ow. Get off me, Zach."

"Promise to not fall back asleep or I _will _knock you out."

"Fine. Jeez, didn't know a guy could get so hyped up about meeting girls."

"It's not _girls. _It's _a girl. _I haven't seen her since the end of football season."

Adrian looked at me funny.

"I wish I could've played."

"Trust me, it's great. You'd probably be a good wide receiver."

Adrian shrugged.

"Probably. Move, I have to shower. Wake Nate and Jonas up. They snored all night, so you might need the bucket again."

I nodded my thanks for his advice, and grabbed the bucket from behind the cabinet.

Two minutes later, I had two _very _pissed off teenage boys on my case. What helped was that they were soaking wet, and I was laughing my ass off.

"You don't want us to tell this story to Solomon, do you?"

I shrugged, still shaking with laughter. "I don't care; he'll probably take pictures and tell you to put some clothes on."

"With this hot body? No!" Nathan said.

Nathan Greer was your typical surfer guy, with sandy blonde hair, clear blue eyes, and… what the hell do you call them? Washboard abs? God, girl language is way too confusing. Leave all the stupid translating to Jonas.

Jonas Anderson. Geez, this kid is a total geek. But he's pretty cool, and he can pick a mean fight. Don't let his glasses and thin frame fool you.

Adrian Pierce is my best friend, though I never say it aloud. He's pretty cool, but sometimes, he's quite impulsive. He's probably the only student that came close to beating me in P&E.

And me? I'm Zachary Goode. Abby eventually helped me get over Cammie, 'cause she told me that Cammie was over me too. So if I don't have a chance, why should I keep going?

After Cammie, I found other girls, but every time, I found myself comparing each and every one of them to her. I never kept a steady relationship afterwards, dumping girls after a couple days. I wasn't even supposed to go off campus to see girls, but, hey, girls love a rule breaker.

* * *

I shifted in my duvet, trying to shake away my sleepiness. I sat up abruptly, wondering where I was for a second.

"Good. You're up. It's already 5:30, and I need to get you dressed up, your makeup done, and your hair, too."

"Wait, what the- Why can't I just wear my uniform?"

"The Blackthorne Boys are coming today! This is your daily routine for the next three months, Cams!"

I groaned, but she grabbed me and shoved into the bathroom.

"Five minutes, and then I want you out!"

***Time Skip: 7minutes***

Macey screeched, making me jump, the hairbrush clattering on the marble floor.

"Get out of the bathroom now! I have to get you ready!"

I casually walked out of the bathroom, drying my hair with a fluffy blue towel.

"Here, put this on," she said, throwing some clothes at me.

It consisted of a red plaid short-sleeve with buttons, and a white skirt, only reaching up to mid-thigh.

"What the hell, Macey? Am I supposed to look like a slut?"

"Calm down. You'll look good. You have the body for that outfit. Just wear it."

I rolled my eyes, and slipped the clothes on.

"Great. You look gorgeous. Now I need to do your hair," she said, pushing me into a chair.

"Wait-what are you-"

"Be quiet. Don't move a single muscle."

Just to get under her skin, I twisted and turned.

Bad mistake.

She was using a curling iron, and when I moved, it burned me.

"Ow! That freaking hurt!"

"I warned you."

"Whatever. Just hurry. I'm hungry."

"When are you not?"

I smiled. "Never."

Macey spun the chair around, so that she could do my make-up. I had always seen Macey do her own make-up, but she had never done mine before-

"Shit! That hurts like hell, Macey!"

She lifted the brush away from my throbbing eye. "Sorry."

Fifteen minutes later, after a lot of yelling, screaming, and being poked in the eye, we were ready. I hate to admit it, but Macey made me look pretty. For once.

"Cammie, I swear, you're gorgeous even without my help."

"Liar."

"Not lying. I wouldn't do that to you."

I looked at her disbelievingly. "Are you kidding me? Look at yourself! You're a thousand times prettier than me!"

Macey waved her hand, dismissing the conversation, signaling that she had won. Again.

We walked into the cafeteria, Bex and Liz already sitting down. Liz was patiently waiting, while Bex…? Well, she was kind of… making out with her scrambled eggs.

I grabbed a fruit salad and a croissant before sitting down.

Tina, who sat at the end of the table, asked, "So, Cammie, did your mom tell you when the Blackthorne Boys were coming?"

I rolled my eyes. "For the last time, Tina, my mom doesn't tell me anything important."

Of course, Tina kept speaking.

"Come on, everyone knows that you know something. Why can't you just tell us?"

God, her voice was giving me a headache. I don't understand how Eva, Mick, and Anna can deal with her. I got up, and told them that I needed an Advil, and headed up the stairs.

* * *

"Adrian! Are you in?"

"Yeah, just shut up, will you? Someone could come in any minute!"

"Relax; they're all down in the hall eating their faces off. I'd think that they never had pancakes before."

I rolled my eyes. Typical cocky Zach.

I crept into the room, glancing around. There were four beds, all messily fixed, like they'd been in a hurry. Clothes were casually thrown over chairs and bed frames. Pens and papers were scattered on the desks.

That was your typical teenage girl room, but these girls weren't _typical. _

I looked in one of the drawers, and then quickly closed it.

Never looking in _there _again.

I opened a different one, and this one contained a scattered CoveOps report, which looked too long for me to read, so I didn't. There was also a Taser and a stun gun.

Definitely a spy girl's room. I turned around, going towards the bed, and planting a bug at the base of the bed. I was about to bug the next bug when the door opened.

"What the hell? What are you doing in my- Oh my god! You're a freakin-"

I ran towards her, trying to quiet her, but she countered, and flipped me.

Damn, these Gallagher Girls are pretty strong.

The girl pinned me down, her long blonde hair tickling my eyes, her blue eyes glaring at me, hostility evident in her eyes.

"Why were you bugging my bed?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I retorted, bringing out my inner Zach.

"Geez, all guys must be this annoying," she muttered.

"Well, you're pretty good at being that yourself-"

Zach appeared in the doorway, and once he saw the girl sitting on me, he froze.

"Cammie?"

**(I was going to end it here, but I have the time, so I continued it. Your welcome! I didn't leave you on a cliff-hanger! Shows how much i love you guys!)**

Oh, crap.

_Zach _was the civilian boy?

I decide to finally get over my ex-boyfriend, and it turns out that I ended up falling in love with him again?

God, I'm a mess.

"Cammie? Is that you?"

I turned around, crossing my arms, keeping a firm leg on the boy on the floor.

He was still the same cocky, arrogant jerk, but this time, he looked… hotter. Scratch that: I billion times hotter. It looked like he had worked out more, which he probably did, Grew like, three inches, and tanned a bit.

"Why do you care? You obviously didn't care when I saw you last time."

Zach looked pained. "I-"

I walked over to a drawer, and took an Advil, and washed it down with some water.

"Look, if you're going to be here for the next three months, just stay away from me."

I walked out of the room, anger coursing through me.

I was done with Zachary Goode.

* * *

"Oh, shit. _That _was Cammie? Dude! You should've told me that she was hot!"

"Lay off her, Adrian."

"Okay, fine. I see how it is. Hoes before bros, is it now? She kind of looks too dignified to be a hoe."

"That's because she isn't. She's perfect, and I let her go."

Adrian looked at me, and then widened his eyes.

"Dude, we gotta get outta here. Solomon's going to kill us when he finds out that we're in his god-daughter's room."

Adrian stood up and started walking towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?"

I stood up, taking in every detail of the room.

_Cammie's room._

I couldn't believe she had actually been here. I couldn't believe that I actually saw her. I needed to talk to her.

"Yeah. I'll be down in a few. I have to find someone."

Adrian nodded. "I'll see you later, Zach," he said, then left.

I needed to find Cammie.

* * *

He walked right past me.

Calling my name.

What a dumbass. Can't even see me.

I was still thinking about how stupid he was when he opened the closet, smirking.

"Didn't think I saw you, did you?"

I glared at his, straight into his green eyes. His beautiful green eyes.

"You ass hole."

"Spy."

"No, I meant ass hole."

Sounds of girls, and boys, came from down the hall, and Zach shoved himself into the closet with me.

"What the hell are you doing? We can't both fit in here."

He shifted, turned me around, and wound his arms around me.

"This better?"

"No! Get your hands off me!"

Actually, it got roomier this way, but there was no way that I was admitting _that _to him and his ego.

"Admit it, Cammie. You enjoy this."

"No. Let go of me."

Zach pulled me even closer, and I could just _feel _his abs through his thin black t-shirt. Though I heavily despise him, this boy has some abs.

He rested his head on mine, and I tried to shift, but he just held me even tighter.

"Remember what you asked me last time?"

"What?"

"You know, after the big game?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I never got to answer your question."

I froze.

* * *

**A/N: You're welcome, guys! I made this chapter, like, twice as long. So, what's Zach going to say? What's his answer to Cammie's question going to be?**

**There's some major Zammie, but after the whole drama ends, coming up.**

**If you guys are lucky (*cough* Reviews *cough*) then it just might come sooner!**

**Track season started. I'm hoping to win. And my birthday is in less than two weeks! WHOOOOOOOO!**

**I love you all. Like, seriously.**

**Oh! Shout Out to Common Sense and xXxCookiexXx:**

**I know 'unforgiveness' isn't a word. Just being creative here, guys.**

**And to the rest of you anxious amazing people, yes, I will be continuing this story until it ends. There might even be a sequel. Who knows?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW SOME MORE! PLEASE!**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	15. Giving In, Maple Syrup, and Anger

Chapter 15

Zach has got to be the most infuriating, cocky, yet attractive, boy I've ever known. He locked me in that hell-hole of a closet for forty-eight minutes, telling me, over and over again, that he so-called loved me.

That's a load of bull. He's a terrible liar.

Even if he had been telling the truth, I couldn't bring myself to believe him.

He was too much of a cocky jerk, and ass, a womanizer, and- Oh, who am I kidding?

He was too good for me, out of my league. He was physically _and _mentally perfect.

He always said the right things. He was a genius who aced every test. He was an amazing spy, and pretty much no one could beat him. He had chocolate brown hair, beautiful green eyes, rock-hard abs, and stood 6'1. Even that stupid smirk worked in his favor.

Screw Zach and his perfect ways.

I glanced at the mirror in front of me, and I stopped fighting.

That said everything.

I was totally not over Zach.

The worst part was that I knew it.

I collapsed onto my bed, screaming into my pillow.

* * *

I could tell that she didn't believe me. But believe me, i wasn't lying this time.

I wish still I still had Grant to talk to. He had always understood the inner workings of Cammie's brain, no matter how twisted and confusing it was. Grant was an absolute mastermind at understanding girls.

It was creepy, really.

It was nearly seven in the morning, and everyone else was at breakfast, while I lay on my bed, too tired to move from the comfortable sheets.

Nathan, Jonas, and Adrian burst into the door, hyped up on maple syrup.

"Did you see what happened to Tina once she said it? Cammie practically drowned her with the syrup," I heard Adrian say.

I shifted in the bed, wanting to stay in darkness.

Nathan opened the shades, light streaming through the windows.

"You're an ass hole. Close the shades," I threatened.

"Get out of bed," he countered.

I sank deeper into the bed.

I heard slight whispers being exchanged, one of which caught my attention.

"I'm going to Cammie's to say good morning," Nathan said.

Oh, hell no. I jumped up from the bed instantly.

"You don't go an inch near her," I threatened, and then I saw where Nathan was.

Leaning on the door, smiling like crazy.

"Man that was so good. You jumped outta there in three seconds flat! You are soooooo whooped."

I glared at him, grabbing a black t-shirt and dark jeans.

"Ass hole," I said, as I walked past him to take a shower.

* * *

I was laughing so hard. Goes to show that you should never mess with me. Seriously, I'll screw up your face so badly in P&E.

***Flashback Time***

"So, Cammie. I heard Zach Goode is finally here. Good-"

"Shut up, Tina. I don't want to talk about it." I grabbed the jar of syrup, pouring it slowly over my pancakes.

She smiled. "Good to know that you weren't lying about your ex."

I turned around, glaring maliciously at her. "Did you just call me a liar?"

"Well, it's kind of hard to believe that you dated a totally hot jock. I mean, he was totally out of your league."

"And he was _totally _in yours, right?" I rolled my eyes, sarcasm lacing my words.

"Uh, of course? Who wouldn't want to date me?"

Boys from all around the cafeteria began raising their hands. I gestured for her to look at the raised hands around her. Once she turned back around, I had my syrup ready.

Sploosh.

"That's what you get, Tina. Toodles," I said, waving goodbye to her soaking and sticky form.

***End of Flashback***

I walked into COW class, still laughing, until I saw Zach sitting down in the seat behind mine.

I set my books down on the table, and then turned to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I go to school here. Actually, for the next three months. Why, didn't you know?"

I studied his face, and saw the bags under his eyes, and small red veins in his eyes, aside from the growing smirk.

Had he been _crying_?

I closed my eyes. _No. He doesn't care. He never did. Snap out of it._

"All right, everyone in their seats!"

I slid into my seat, feeling Zach's eyes piercing through my head.

This was going to be a long three months.

* * *

I walked into the cafeteria, grabbed a chicken Caesar salad, and sat down next to Bex. Adrian slid in next to me a couple minutes later.

"Hey, Cam."

"Hey Adrian."

"Cam, I wanted to ask-"

All of a sudden, my phone slid out of my pocket, and I bent down to pick it up. I slid under the table, and snatched my phone up. I was about to get out from under the table, when I banged my head.

"Ow!"

Adrian looked at me, worry shining through his eyes. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Could you give me a hand?"

He extended his arm, and pulled me back up. I kind of landed on him, and that was the moment Zach decided to walk in.

He took one glance at me, then Adrian, and his gaze hardened. He walked out of the room, emotionless.

I got off Adrian quick, and he was about to open his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, walking out into the hall.

I had to find Zach.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, Hey, Hey! I know, this was extremely short, but I'm on a tight schedule, with my project, track season, and piano tests. I'm really sorry, I really am. I promise that the next one will be super long.**

**Eight more days until my birthday! I'm not really looking forward to it, because my crazy track coach decided to schedule a track meet that day.**

**So… what's Cammie going to do? Don't worry, Zammie will be coming up. Probably… if you press that review button down there…**

**Please Review, for the love of cupcakes and One Direction.**

**Oh, and Zach too.**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	16. White Pianos, Black Rooms, and Love

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything.**

Chapter 16

I ran up to the East Wing, until I stopped, and internally smacked myself.

Zach wouldn't be coming up here, he'd be in a secret place, and somewhere no one could find him.

I slumped onto the marble steps, thinking. Not only thinking where Zach would've be, but about _everything. _I thought about what I've done, the right and the wrong. I thought about the memories, the good and the bad. I thought about the tears, over break-ups and hilarious movies.

That was when I saw the piano.

It was in a secluded room that no one ever used, and most people didn't even know about it.

I stood up, and began walking towards it. The room was black marble, all over. It had black leather couches, black shimmering coffee tables, black everything.

Ironically, the piano was white.

It was like the place in the movies, where the girl and the boy are together, then drift apart, and meet together in the weirdest way possible.

This room, a black room with a white piano. The only other source of color was a bouquet of white lilies. I walked into the room, and a feeling of comfort washed over me.

It was strange, really.

The fireplace was still burning, small sprays of ash scattering the floor beneath it. The coffee table had droplets of water, from condensation. The soft black rug had slight creases, signaling that someone had been here, not too long ago.

But who would be here?

I fell onto the couch, desperate to get away from everything.

I stared at the ceiling, millions of thoughts scrambling through my mind.

As my eyes were about to close, I heard a sound to my right, and I sat up.

I was met with piercing green emerald eyes.

Zach.

He seemed surprised at first, not expecting me to be there. Just to be fair, I wasn't expecting him either.

The look of surprise only stayed there for a couple seconds, until his wall was built up again, and he turned around, walking out of the room.

* * *

I walked up the stairs, to the window. I studied the glass, the image, the colors. I still hadn't found Zach, but I didn't try too hard. I gave him space, because he obviously didn't want to talk. I didn't think it'd make a difference. Sooner or later, he would have to talk to me, whether he liked it or not.

I looked down at the small garden beneath the window, two stories down, just before I was going to continue my search again.

I saw a dark figure sitting under the tree, head in his hands.

Zach.

I raced down the stairs, desperate to get there before he left.

I burst through the small metal gate leading into the garden, and his head snapped up.

"Zach," I breathed, and I swear, every bird, bee, and butterfly was silent. The only sounds were of the wind blowing the roses and grass.

He stood up, and brushed past me. In that split second that we touched, I swear I felt a spark. I'm pretty sure Zach felt it too, because he flinched away, before resuming his stony face and walking away.

I tried to grab him, just to talk for a second, but he disappeared. My hands fell to my sides, and that's when I felt the paper.

My mouth opened wide, disbelief winding through me.

'_I'm sorry, Cammie. I can't do this anymore.' _How did…?

"That was the best brush pass I've ever seen," I whispered, though I was still surprised by the note.

Above me, a window opened and closed, a small pink paper floating down.

'_Yes, that was, wasn't it, Gallagher Girl? Glad to know you can admit it ~ Zach'_

I rolled my eyes. Even when he's mad, he's _still _cocky.

* * *

I found him in the room. He was sitting there, knees tucked under his chin, staring at the marble wall.

I guess he heard me coming, because he didn't turn around when I walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Zach."

"No," he said, "we don't." he made the motion to get up, but I blocked the door, closing the entrance.

"Zach, it wasn't what you thought."

He lifted his head, looking into my eyes. The red veins and dark bags were gone. His eyes were same beautiful green eyes I had loved before.

"How am I supposed to believe that? You don't trust me, even when I am telling you the truth."

"Zach, I don't like Adrian."

He rolled his eyes. "I knew that. Adrian promised he wouldn't."

"He wouldn't what?"

He paused for a second, trying to determine if he should tell me or not. "I thought you didn't trust me."

"Zach."

He stood up from the couch. "Look, I really don't want to talk right now. I have to go."

I watched him walk out of the room, and my brain was processing so many things, I wasn't thinking about what I was doing.

So, I was surprised as well when I said,

"I love you, Zach."

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: So, I know I said that this one would be longer, but I'm currently debating whether or not I should update on my birthday (March 21). Plus, I kind of wanted to leave it on a cliffy.**

**OOOH! Cammie's in love?! No freakin' way! Oh, and I wanted to know if you guys want Anderson to make an appearance again.**

**Look, I'm super sorry about this really short chapter.**

**Review and I promise it'll be long.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (It's my birthday week… please?)**

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


	17. Forgiveness, not Unforgiveness

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns everything, absolutely everything.**

_Chapter 16 Recap:_

"_I love you, Zach."_

"_What?"_

Chapter 17

Zach turned around slowly, so slowly. I honestly thought that by the time he faced me, I'd be eighty-three years old and leaning on an old wooden walking stick. I could just about feel the rough wood of that stick right now.

"What did you just say?" He asked, a slight smirk tugging at his lips.

"I already told you."

His eyes pleaded with me. "Could you say it one last time? I promise, this will be the last time."

I rolled my eyes, and whispered, "I love you."

His eyebrows rose, questioning me. The smirk was still consistent with the rest of his face.

"Could you say it a bit louder?"

"You said one last time."

He stepped forward, leaving less than a foot between us.

"Could you say it louder, Gallagher Girl?"

The name sent shivers down my spine. I didn't know why it had such an effect on me, but Zach did that to me all the time.

"I love you," I said, just a bit louder.

Zach inched closer. "Just a tad bit louder?"

Okay, that definitely blew it.

"DAMN IT, ZACH! I LOVE YOU?! OKAY?! YOU! I SAID I LOVE YOU! GOD!"

Zach smirked down at me. Well, actually, he was all-out grinning now.

"Whoa, Gallagher Girl. Don't want to let the whole school know about this, do you?"

I glared at him. "You egotistical ass. I take it back- I hate your guts."

I turned to leave, but he reached out and took me gently by the waist, spinning me around, so my hands were on his chest, and our bodies were pressed against each other.

I don't think my heart could've beaten any faster. My face was flushed, and Zach knew it.

"You look like a tomato."

My eyes narrowed. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate-"

I didn't get to finish my rant, because his finger pressed against mine, shushing me.

"You talk too much." **(A/N: Ya'll thought they'd be kissing didn't you? Don't worry, it'll come.)**

I opened my mouth, but his finger was strong. God, was there any part of this boy that wasn't perfect?

Zach looked down at me, not saying a word. After a couple minutes, my heart still beating a mile a minute, I couldn't take it. I bit down on his finger, hard.

"Shit! What was that for?!"

"You were being an ass."

"I thought you loved me."

"I took that back, remember? You're too infuriating, stupid, cocky, self-"

"Gorgeous, smart, and hot?"

"No, you wish," I retorted.

"What was that?"

"I said," my eyes locking with his, "no, you're not-"

At that moment, his lips pressed against mine, gently and softly.

He pulled away, but I was too mesmerized by his lips, and I pulled him closer.

He smiled against my lips, "I told you that you loved me."

I didn't say anything, because I continued kissing him, but at that moment, I knew that I was completely, and utterly, in love with Zachary Goode.

"Just to let you know, I love you too."

* * *

I forgave him.

I forgave Tina, though she'd always hated me.

I forgave my family, for all they ever said about me.

I forgave everyone, everything, every place.

Because that's what life is about.

Not unforgiveness.

Life is about getting over mistakes and regrets.

Life, or at least, my life, if about one thing, as of now.

Forgiveness.

Forgiveness fixed me.

I forgave myself. I forgave my old life, and started my new one.

My new life as a Gallagher Girl.

With my friends, family, and Zach, by my side.

I never would know if Zach's mom would ever get me, but I forgave her too.

So, these are my words of wisdom.

Or, my _word_ of wisdom, I should say.

Forgiveness, not unforgiveness.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, please don't hate me for ending the story. I just thought, as I was writing this chapter, that it would be a perfect ending. **

**I'm really happy with this story, actually. I didn't think three months could pass by so quickly, but when you're committed to something, time flies. It's been a long journey, but you have all been so supportive, and I love you all so much. Thank you for your support!**

**Don't worry, though. I'm writing a sequel, for sure. I'm thinking of starting during Spring Break.**

**Please review, because I'd love some feedback, as well as some ideas of what to write for the sequel. I have a plot in mind, but details matter.**

**OH! That's right. Anderson. Yeah, I'm starting the first chapter of the sequel with him, most likely.**

**So, I updated right before my birthday, because I have a track meet tomorrow, and I also got my high school acceptance letter. Hope you guys didn't mind.**

**Remember, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Please review. **

**~ilovemesomecupcakes**


End file.
